OH NO! Chaos Control: A New Start
by Constanza Rose
Summary: The whole gang meet up at mystic Island to watch the Master Emerald come back to normal. But something goes wrong and Amy is sent to a different world. It's up to Sonic to get her back in time before she lost forever.
1. Chapter 1 Perfect Day

The Prefect Day

_The sky is a beautiful clear blue, and the tress and the grass seem to be bursting with green all over. The birds are all singing their songs and the wind feels gentle and cool. A perfect day for a picnic with friends, nothing can go wrong._

"Um… Sonic not coming"

"WHAT!" scream Amy as she throws a set of dish into the air. Cream quickly swoop in to save them from crashing all around them. "Want do you mean he's not coming? Does He have any idea how long it's been since we were all together. Are we not good enough to hang out with anymore?" she cried, as Tails went over to help Cream with the dishes "Thank you." She blushed giving him a warm smile. Tails return the smile taking the dishes and putting them in a basket. He them turned around to see Amy, who still going on and waited for the right time to tell her the rest of what he had to say.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that no good, selfish, jerk, I'll..."

"WAIT" Tails cry waving his hands in the air. "You didn't let me finish, I meant he's not coming right now, but would catch up with us later"

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place Tails?"

"I had to help Cream and you wouldn't let me"

"Well, I am glad to hear that Sonic is still coming," Cream cut in "it really has been a long time since I saw him. Expasiclly since Amy work so hard on that special lunch for him"

"CREAM! It was supposed to be a secret remember." Amy whined as she hugs a small basket with a blue ribbon tie to the handle to her. "Oh, I forgot." Said Cream looking down at her feet. Seeing Cream looking sad Tails quickly said "Don't worry Cream, I promise not to tell." "Really?" said Cream, looking at Tails with shining eyes. Tails winked at her, as he cross his heart.

"By the way Amy, is that a new outfit?" Tails asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes it is. Do you like it?" She replied turning around to give Tails a good look.

Her sun dress was a light purple with white straps going over her shoulder and a white ribbon tied around her waist making a bow in the back. In her hair she worn a purple head band with a white daisy on one side, on her feet were ballerina slipper, which were also purple. Cream smiled and clap, happy that she had helped her out putting the outfit together. Tails also clap, hoping it would keep Amy from going off again.

"Yeah, it looks great"

"Do you think sonic will like it?" Amy asked dreamily

"Ahhh…sure, I think he will" Tails said scratching his head. "Hey guys we got to get going, Knuckles is waiting for us"

"Your right Tails, come on Cream lets finish packing the sandwiches"

"WHAT! You're not ready?"

"Well if someone wasn't such a chatty box we would be done by now" Amy said over her shoulder as she went in to her house, with Cream following.

"Sorry, I guess" Tails said putting his hands beside his head smiling. It really has been a long time since their last adventure in space, the only person he saw very offend was Cream and that was once in a while. He was glad to see Amy again and that not much has changed, she did look different however and her raving was a bit more tone down (compare to want he was used to). Cream was also different somehow too, she was still sweet as ever, but different. He looked to the house to see if they were ready. Just as he looked Cream came out carrying three baskets by the handles. "Oh let me help you with that Cream". Tails rushed to help her, taking all three baskets to the jet. As he came down he looked at Cream and finally notices what was so different about her.

"Hey that's a new dress right." Cream blushed, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Yes, it is, do you like it?" Did he like it?

Cream was wearing a blue sun dress with puffed sleeves, and a small V neck. A white sash was around her waist, and white lace trimmed the end of her dress. She was wearing a blue bow on her head; her shoes were black with a strap and white socks with lace. Did he like it? This was the first time he even notice that she had a waist that she had a small bust and that Cream was growing up. Cream looked beautiful and innocent, a young girl slowly becoming a young lady, a real treasure. Did he like it, like was an understatement.

"I do, I think you look wonderful" he reply shyly. Cream and Tails just stood there blushing away, not saying a thing.

Tails than saw Amy walking out of the house with two more baskets, he excused himself and ran over to help Amy. "Is this everything?" "Almost, I'll meet you at the jet" "Okay" Tails took the baskets from her and head to the jet. After loading the baskets, he help Cream into her seat, than started warming up the engine. Amy came out of the house closing the door be hide her, she ran towards her friends with her special basket for Sonic in one hand.

Tails quickly helped Amy up went her basket, jump into his seat started up the X tornado and were off to Mystic Island. They were all very excited to see Knuckles, Sonic, and even Rouge. Tonight the master emerald would finally come back together with its full power, and Knuckles invited everyone to come and witness the grand event. "So where is Sonic Tails?" Amy asked as she gazed out the windows. "He said something about checking in on Egg man."

"Egg man, but he hasn't been up to his old trick in a while."

"I know, but Sonic thinks he's up to something."

_Oh Sonic, be careful and don't provoke him. I know you don't trust the guy, but if he's not doing anything bad just let it be. _"Please be careful, Sonic."


	2. Chapter 2 A Gift from a Old Enemy

A gift from an old Enemy

Sonic the hedgehog raced through the forest as fast as he could to the cliff by the sea, to see an old enemy. He really didn't mind the quiet break Egg man was giving him, in fact he wouldn't mind if the old guy would just retire. Sure he would he would miss the adventure, but let's face it, Egg man was old news. What he needed was a new challenge, space was great, but that happen so long ago that it felt like it didn't even happen. Then again that's how he felt about most of his adventures. The fact that Egg man wasn't up to his old tricks worried Sonic, it nagged at him for nights. A whole year has gone by and nothing has happen. Sonic was even worried the Doc was dead. It wasn't until Knuckles invited him to see the master emerald regain its full power that sonic decides it was time to pay a visit.

He began to slow down when he saw the forest begging to end. He finally stop at the edge carefully look to see if Egg man had any guards around. There were none, at lest not the he could see. He spotted a huge rock to hide be hide, and raced towards it. Noting still, everything was quiet, peaceful even. _Maybe the old egg head really did retried. That time in space really took a lot out all of us. Mayb, I won't be able to relax till I know for sure. _With that in mind he speeds towards the other side of the base, and there he found his answer.

The great and brilliant evil genies was lounging in a chair in a full body bathing suit under an umbrella dozing away the day. Still wanting to hear it straight from the Doctor Egg man himself he approach him with caution.

"Hello Sonic." Mumble the doctor

"What's up Egg man" Sonic said coolly walking around to face him.

"Oh not much, just enjoying the day and taking a break from some cleaning I've been doing in the base. Got a lot of junk to get rid of, you should come by later with that friend of yours some time and see if he might like anything"

"Uh, sure, right I'll try to remember that." Replied Sonic as he scratch his head "so does this mean you're done?"

Egg man sighed and replied "I'm done; I had all I can handle. But don't feel too bad, you were a wordy adversary, plus I still have those nut jobs to do my dirty work for me so I can rest easily."

"I see"

"But if I ever feel the need to reek little bit of havoc on some town or city you will be the first to know. But I doubt that I will." Egg man than let out a big yah and stretched a bit. Sonic stood there really not knowing what to say. Egg man has pulled a lot of tricks on him, but this time something told Sonic that this was no trick. Not wanting to waste any more time Sonic deiced to go meet up with his friends.

"Well than Doctor, it's been a pleasure battling you. See 'around."

"Wait Sonic, I forgot I have something for you"

"For me?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Come closer and I'll show you"

The hedgehog walked up to Egg man, but not without caution, after all we're still dealing with mad scientist here. As Sonic got closer Egg man turn away reaching for something under the table. He pick up a box with a code on it, and quickly started to open it. When the box open he gave a low chuckled. Sonic clucked his fist and made he ready for whatever it was that this guy had planned. Egg man grinned and looked at Sonic, seeing that he was ready for whatever trick he had planned, if he had one.

"Here" He said holding out a small square box.

Sonic took it from him and carefully opened it.

"WOW!" He exclaimed "You're giving this to me?"

"Yes, I thought that there might be someone special you might want to give it too"

"Someone special?"

"Now don't play dumb with me, we both know who we are talking about. And don't give me that she's just a friend spiel, I got eyes to you know."Egg man said slyly.

"Yeah well, thanks and have a great rest I guess."

"Thanks, I will."

Sonic was just about to leave when Egg man called out to him one last time.

"Sonic, I was just wondering; is it true that tonight the master emerald will gain all of its power tonight?"Sonic turned around to get a good look of Egg man's face. He didn't seem to be scheming or hiding anything. He looked really clam and at peace, it was almost too hard to believe. Sonic took in a deep breath and deicide to take a chance and trust the old guy.

"Yes it's true"

"I see"

With that Sonic took off in a flash, carrying the gift his most dangerous enemy had given him.

"So long hedgehog." Whisper Doctor Egg man as he slowly closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 A Friendly Meeting

A friendly Meeting

Knuckles stood at the top of the temple, searching the sky for his guest. He started to hear a something coming his way, and in a moment saw a Jet. He smiled and waved to his friends. Tails came in for a prefect landing close to the temple. He then helped Amy and cream unload the baskets for their picnic.

"Hey, I thought you guys wouldn't get here" said Knuckles as he helped them with the unloading

"Yeah sorry about that, we were just catching up." Tails told Knuckles.

"That's all right; the show doesn't start till tonight after the sun goes down. We got plenty of time; we can set up on those tables right over there, made them this morning. So where's Sonic?"

"He's coming by later" Tails replied "He went to check on Egg man"

"Egg man? I completely forgot about that guy, he's not causing any trouble is he?"

"No, but Sonic doesn't trust him and went to see if he's up to anything."

Amy sighs as she help Cream set up the tables with plates and cups and unpacking some of the food they bought. Cream looked over and saw the look on Amy's face; she reached over and squeezed her hand. Amy looked at Cream and smiled a thank you to her. Amy had not seen Sonic in eight months. They did hang out for a while, but then Sonic stopped showing up. Amy didn't know why or where he was and slowly began not to care. It wasn't till a week ago that she actually looked forward to seeing him again. Cream was the only that knew and felt she needed to change the subject.

"Knuckles" Cream gently said "is Rouge going to be here too?"

"Huff" Knuckles grunted "yeah she'll be here all right, you know her, say a big pretty stone is going to do a few tricks and she's there faster than you can say diamond." Amy, Tails and Cream just stood there not know what to say. They knew that the two were together, but they also knew that they could only handle each other for some time. Just as Cream thought of something to say she heard a familiar voice be hide her. "Now Knuckie, you know that's nothing compare to the tricks you can do"

They all turned to see Rouge walking out of the forest, Knuckles turned a bright red as saw her walking straight towards him in a short black dress with a halter top and black heels. "You know you'll always have a special place in my jewelry box." She said sweetly to him as she places her hand on cheek. Knuckles was speechless, well almost. "Oh sure I do, is that why you feel you can just up and leave whenever you like." "You can't just expect me to lie around here doing nothing." Knuckles was about to continuo but felt too much in a good mood to really go on.

"I just glad you came, Batty" He smiled at her, as Rouge winked, then turned to face Amy and Cream. Tails and Knuckles went back to the tornado to see if they got everything and catch up on some guy stuff

"Cream dear you look adorable, I can't believe how much you grown." Cream blushed and smiled, it's not every day that Rouge gives out complement. "Thank you." She said shyly. Rouge then look at Amy, giving her the once over and smiled "Well, well, well." "What" Said Amy starting to feel a little self conscious.

"Looks like you been growing a bit too, our hedgehog friend is in for a big surprise." Amy didn't know want to say. What Rouge said was true, Amy had grow a little more, it not like she looked unnatural. "A big surprise, and by the way, that's a good color for you." Rouge then walk way causally and heading towards the temples stairs. She gave Knuckles a glance, catching his eyes, Knuckles excused himself, as she started to climb the stairs.

Tails walked over to talk to Cream as Knuckles followed Rouge up the stairs. When Tails saw Cream, he thought twice about approaching her, for one thing she looked just beautiful and for another she seemed to be talking to Amy about something serious. Amy than grab a basket and walked to the woods, Cream turned to see Tails standing still and decide to talk with him for a bit. Amy was happy to see Cream talking to Tails alone, she knew how much she liked him, she was a very good friend and deserved to be happy. Her and Rouge however, were never really friends, she was really surprise when Rouge talked to her. She looked to see Rouge talking to Knuckles, Amy took a big breath and decide to go for a walk in the woods.

"You didn't need to scarce her off, you know" Knuckles said calmly as both he and Rouge looked at the broken pieces of the master emerald. "Just I thought I give her a fair heads up, you know how scary it is when you finally get what you want." Rouge replied not looking way at the emerald. "And what makes you so sure, Sonic is not exactly the settle down type and can be complete clueless as well as immature"

"Call it a girl's intuition, and beside let's remember that Amy's not the only one growing up. That whole running around thing is going to get old, especially with Egg man being a good boy now." Knuckles looked at her with surprise "How do you know that, have you been hanging around that creep again"

"Now Knuckie dear don't get so worked up, I was just seeing what the old guy was up to and it really seems that he is done for good." She said has she slowly put her arms around his neck. Knuckles stiffen at first, then soften and put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him, as she placed her head on his shoulder. Both breathed in a satisfying breath "Imagine, a little break for all of us, even Cream and Tails are taking advantage of the time they have." Rouge said softly

"Yeah," Knuckles cleared his throat and started to talk "you know I could build a house here for us to stay in when you visit". Rouge looked at him curiously as Knuckles with on nervously trying not look at her face "Right by those trees over there, maybe you might feel a little more comfortable about staying around here a little longer. Just an idea I had."

"Well, I must admit I am bit surprise" Rouge said quietly now trying to avoid his gaze. She slowly let go of him and started down the stairs, Knuckles feeling desperate caught her arm, making Rouge freeze, but the two could not look at each other."I just thought about it right now, will you think it over?" Knuckles finally said, Rouge turned and placed a kiss on his cheek "I will."

XXX

Amy walked along a small creek, holding her special basket with two hands in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking about what Rouge had said, her words just kept repeating in her head. _"Well, well, well, he's in for a surprise. A very big surprise." Why would Sonic be surprise to see me, he never noticed me before, I really haven't change that much, have I? _She stop at looked at herself in the water, the reflection showed a very pretty pink hedgehog of sixteen. Her lips were fuller and a delicate pink, her emerald eyes seemed to intensify giving a more exotic look, her waist was always small but curves started to form her chest and her hips. Her hair slightly curled under, framing her face, her cheeks started to glow with red. She looked up when she heard something moving in the trees across from her moving fast to the other side of the creek and was gone. She shook her head as she nagged herself for day dreaming again. _This is silly, how can I actually think that anything is going to change. Why in the world would this make any different from all the other times we had seen each other. What am I expecting? For him to just walk up to me and…_

"Amy! Is that you?" Amy turned around fast to see her favorite blue hedgehog standing in front of her looking at her


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting You in the woods

Meeting you in the woods

There he was, standing right in front of her, looking at her with those green of his. Eight months, that's how long it's been since he last saw her. Sonic could feel his heart beating fast, breathing was hard, and his knees felt weak. How in the world could she have change so much in eight months? He smiled goofily at her, she just stood there looking at him, not moving or saying anything. Sonic was not use to a calm Amy, no jumping for joy at the sight of him or even a hello. Sonic cleared his throat and tried again "Amy, it is you isn't it"

"Of course it's me silly, who else would I be?" She said cheerfully, Sonic felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice and was relieved that she said something to him.

"It's been a while hasn't it."

"Yes" She said sweetly. _What it's wrong with me! Why can't I move or say anything, I feel like my heart is going to explode. He so handsome, taller, his voice is much smoother than before._

"So, where have you been?" she finally asked putting her hands be hide her back not looking at him. "Around, I just needed some time to myself. I am sorry I just took off like that." He said as he started to walk closer to her, Amy took a step back making Sonic stop. He look down and saw her little basket, he pointed to it and asked "What's that?" Amy looked down and suddenly remembers about her surprise for him. "Oh, I forgot. It's for you; I made most of your favorite things to eat." She held out her gift to him as he stepped forward to take it from her. They both felt a wave of energy has their hands touched; their eyes meet as heat began to rise in both of them. Sonic took the basket from her and started to lean in, Amy quickly step back, stumbling over a rock. Sonic rushed forward to save her from falling in the creek, but stumbled himself falling right in to the water.

He sat up in the water, trying to get most of it out of his ears. He started to hear someone, he turn to see Amy laughing hard. "Well, I'm glad to see you're safe and that you find this so funny." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sorry. I couldn't help it; you looked so funny falling in." Amy said wiping tears from her eyes. Sonic could help but smile; it was a long time since he had heard her laugh. He had forgotten how warm and great it made him feel. Amy finally manages to stop laughing and held out her hand to sonic. He took it and stood up but before she could let go he gave her a big grin, Amy knew that grin at once. "NO" she cried but it was too late, sonic pulled her forward fasted. She closed her eye ready to feel the cool water, but instead felt something different. She opened her eye to see Sonic smiling down at her, holding her at least four inches from the water. She blushed thinking that Sonic had never held her like this before or looked at her the way he did now.

"So here the deal, you give me a real hug like you use to and I'll help you up" he said coolly with that grin still on his face

"And if I don't?" Amy said playfully

"Well, than I would have to let you go" he replied as he swept a few strands of hair from Amy's face. She felt shivers all over her body as he fingers gently touched her.

"And that's all you want, a hug?"She asked sweetly

No, that's not all he wanted, but this was happening way to fast, even for him. _What's come over me, I never been this forward with her before, not that I don't like it. And she's acting odd too, usually she's all over me, but now it almost like she avoiding me. Maybe she's mad that I've been gone so long or maybe some found someone else._ Sonic gulp at the thought of that, Amy just looked at him nervously waiting for his answer. He finally looked into her eyes and said

"That's right, I know don't deserve it for leaving you like that, but I still what one."

"Okay" she said in a low voice as slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel how warm he was and how fast his heart was beating, she felt like she was going to faint. Sonic let out a small "mmm", than help her to her feet.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said cockily. Amy just giggled and pick up her basket and walked right past he with her head held high, "Glad you liked it" she said over her shoulder. "Wait" Sonic cried, running to her "Where are you going?" She stop and looked at him "Sonic you really are imposable" putting a hand on her hip. "What do you mean" He asked Amy just sighed and said "I'm going back to the temple, where our friends are."

"Oh that's right, I could just carry you there, and it'll be much faster." Sonic offered.

"No thanks Sonic, I really just want to walk, you could join me if you want."

"But that will take forever" he whined

Amy just rolled her eyes and teased "It will only take fifth teen minutes you big baby, come on I'll even hold your hand so you won't get lost." Sonic looked at her hand, smiled and took it. Amy blushes slightly, loving the feeling of his hand in hers and started leading the way back to the picnic. They walked together for a while not saying a word to each other. Sonic couldn't stand the silent; it just made him more nerves about being alone with Amy. It really wasn't like her to be so quite. He stop walking, making Amy look back at him wondering what was wrong. "Amy" Sonic said gently looking at the ground "is everything all right?" Amy smile, moving closer to him putting her hand on his cheek. Sonic closed his eyes enjoying her touch "Of course everything is all right Sonic, it's just that" Sonic opened his eyes, worried about what she would say next "I really missed you, you just left without a word." He took her hand; bring her even closer to him, than place his fingers under her chin rising her face till her eyes meet his. Amy felt her cheeks glowing as she blushes at him; heart was going so fast she could barely breathe. _What's going on! Am I dreaming, maybe I fell and hit my head and now I can't wake up because I'm out cold. I hope Cream can find me. _"Amy" "Hmm" _I think I'm going to faint_ "Amy?" _This is too much for me._ With that last thought Amy fell to the ground, Sonic caught her and shook her. Panicking he picked her up in his arm and raced to the temple as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5 Chaos Control

Chaos Control

Meanwhile at the picnic, Knuckles was buried deep in thought, he had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. Tails just sat there nervously waiting for Knuckles to answer. Never in his whole life had he felt so much under pressure. Cream stood right next to Tails, holding her hands to her chest and Rouge just rolled her eyes hoping that Knuckle's brain won't pop from all that thinking he was doing.

"HA!" Knuckles exclaimed, making both Cream and Tails jump, Rouge just slap her hand to her face.

"I got you now! B6!"

"NOOO. You sunk my battle ship!" cried Tails as Cream patted him on the back.

"Ha, I really like this game; I can't wait to play against Sonic." Knuckles said proudly than taking a sip from his drink.

"Go figure that the only game you can actually win at is a guessing game." Rouge said flatly.

"Guessing! This game takes brains to win" Knuckles snap back.

"Well, then I suggest that you take a break. I don't think that your brain can take anymore hard thinking, it's not use to it." She replied coolly.

"What is that supposed mean!" Knuckles demanded, but Cream cut in quickly before Rouge could dish out another comment.

"Guys I'm worry about Amy. She's been gone a while." Knuckles and Rouge looked at the worried rabbit thinking about what she said.

Tails stood up and took Cream's hand "She's right, maybe we should look for her. There's only five and a half more hours till sundown" as he said this Tails squeeze Cream's hand to reinsure her that it would be alright. Rouge saw it and smiled thinking how it sweet it was; she turned to Knuckles taking his hand and very sweetly said "I think Tails is right, it will be dark soon." Knuckles took a big breath; it always amazed him how she could change his mood so fast. She really was a gift to have as, well whatever they were. Girlfriend, lover, friend it really didn't matter to him as long as they were together.

"Yeah, okay. Tails and Cream you two should look near the waterfall and the valley. I'll check out the creek and the berry bushes. Rouge you can search by air. We should meet back here in thirty minutes. Does that sound good Cream?" Cream nodded at Knuckles.

"Okay then, let's go." Just as knuckles was about to let go of Rouge she tighten her grip on his hand. "Wait" she said "Someone's coming and fast too."

They all looked at her and understood that he was finally coming. Next thing they knew a blue blur came right out of the forest, and they all could hear those red shoes of his screeching to a halt. "Hey guys what's up." Sonic asked smiling at his friends. Tails and Cream ran to greet but stop, Knuckles and Rouge saw why. In his arms the blue hedgehog was carrying a passed out Amy. Tails quickly ran to one of the tables and started clearing every thing on it.

"What happen to her?" Cream cried walking Sonic over to the table.

"I don't know, we were just talking and she fainted." Sonic replied as he laid Amy on the table, Rouge lifted her head to put a blanket under her head. Cream took out a fan and started to move it gently.

Rouge looked at Sonic with a raise brow "Is that all you were doing Sonic, talking?" she asked. He blush remembering what really happen, but quickly regain his composer. "Yeah, what else would I be doing?" his voice crack. Rouge just looked at him questionably, Knuckles seeing that Sonic needed someone to bail him out and that Tails was completely clueless, decide to help.

"Hey Rouge why don't you and Cream look after her while I show Sonic the Master Emerald"

"Why? Do you feel like covering up for him?" Rouge replied making Sonic turn red, Tails looking even more clueless and Knuckles laughing nervously.

"Aren't you funny," he hugged her from be hide and whispered in her ear "Look if I say you were right will you drop it. Stay here and get the full story from Amy, if it turns out to be something dirty I'll personally push his light out okay."

Rouge likening the sound of that said calmly "OK, Knuckles I think that's a great idea. Oh and Tails why don't you go with them and take the charming game with you." Tails just looked at Cream, who gave him a nod.

"Okay I guess." He said grabbing the game and walking to the temple. Sonic breathe a sigh of relief, than asked "Isn't the emerald still broken and what game are you talking about?"

Knuckles grab him and said "Never mind, let's go before she changes her mind."

"Changes her mind?"

"FORGET IT.'' Knuckles shouted throwing Sonic towards the temple. Sonic was caught by surprise, but flipped over landing on his feet on the stairs. He turned and ran up the stairs to catch up with Tails. Knuckles grumbled to himself about why he even bothers to help him out.

Xxx

Five minutes later, Amy slowly started to open her eyes. Cream let out a small cry of joy, Rouge turned her head away from the two figures playing battle ship. Amy let out a low moan as she put one hand on her head, while trying to prop herself up with the other. Both Cream and Rouge helped her up; Amy looked at one friend to the other and finally said in a weak voice "Oh good you found me, I knew could count on you Cream." Cream just looked at Rouge, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, Amy what happen to you?" Cream asked softly as she handed Amy a small cup of water. Amy took the cup taking a long drink, when she was done she handed the cup back to Cream and said "I just went for a walk to think about the funny things you said" looking at Rouge, then went on "than I must have tripped over a rock or something cause I started to have a real strange.."She paused causing both Cream and Rouge to lean in closer "and wonderful dream about Sonic."

"But Amy, Sonic was the one…" but Cream was admittedly cut off by Rouge "What was the dream about? What did Sonic do in the dream?"

Cream looked at Rouge questioning, but Rouge did not looked way from Amy. Amy sigh and giggled and said dreamily "Well, first I dreamed that Sonic pulled me close to him and said that he wanted a hug, and that he would drop me I didn't. So I asked him if that was all he want and he said yes, but he looked like wanted more than a hug and…"

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled

"YEAH." Knuckles yelled back feeling a little stress that he was losing, again.

"SLUG HIM!" Rouge commanded

Both Sonic and Tail were shock as Knuckles leap out at Sonic screaming, successfully tackling him to the ground. Rouge smiled with satisfaction and turned back to Amy and a very frighten and confuse Cream. "Go on." She said sweetly

"Um, well I gave him his hug and then start to leave to come back to the picnic. Sonic offered a ride, but I wanted to walk. So he took my hand and started to walk with me. But he stopped and pulled me closer again and…"

"KNUCKLES" Rouge yelled again

"YEAH" Knuckles replied as he struggled with Sonic, who by the way was completely clueless about why Knuckles was fighting him.

"KNOCK THAT CREEPS LIGHT OUT" Rouge again commanded.

"Rouge what you are yelling about?" asked Amy who was beginning to think a little more clearly. Cream explained that it was Sonic that bought her back and not her and that Knuckles fighting Sonic. "Wait so it wasn't a dream? All that really happened!" Amy exclaim as Cream nodded

"You poor dear, I knew that I would be right about him being surprise, but I never thought he would take advantage of you just because his eighteen." Rouge explained.

"Take advantage of me? OH! NO, no, no he didn't take advantage of me." Amy cried

"Honey, you don't have to protect him" Rouge said smoothly

"But I'm not really. It was all so sudden that I guess, well, I guess that I just fainted." Amy said laughing a little at the end. "Wait" Rouge said trying to figure this out. "Are you saying that you just fainted while in the middle of getting what you always wanted?"

"That's right" replied Amy as she blushed away, reliving the moment in her head.

"Well I think that just the cutest thing I ever heard of"

"Yes that's very sweet, but don't you think you should call of Knuckles now Rouge" asked Cream who was really more worried about Tails getting hurt than Sonic.

"Oh yeah, HEY KNUCKLES. KNUCKLES, KNUCK… oh forget it. Just let them slug it out. I bet you anything that knuckle head forgot why he was fighting him in the first place. Let's do some more girl talk." Rouge said as she sat down at the table, while Amy hop down and started setting it up for cake and coffee.

Xxx

Tails just stood there nervously trying to avoid both Sonic and Knuckles as they wrestled around the master emerald. He then heard Rouge calling out "Hey, um, Knuckles? Knuckles grunted has he tried to get out of the head lock Sonic had him in. "What!" "I think Rouge is calling you." Knuckles finally manage to use his weight to bring both of them down, but Sonic fought hard to keep his grip. "Can't that woman see I'm busy?" He said, and then tried punch Sonic in the face, who let go just in time. Knuckles rolled forward and stop, turned and punched at Sonic again. Tails just took a big breath and sat down near the stairs. Just as he sat down he saw a small box, carious he got up move around to the other side of the emerald. He pick up the box and opened it, letting out a "WOW". Sonic turn his head and saw Tails holding something. He had one hand on Knuckles's face keeping him from getting any closer. He race over to see what Tails was looking at, causing Knuckles to fall flat on his face.

"Will you look at that!" Cried Tails, Knuckles sat up grumbling and he rub his face. He then turned pale when he saw what Tails had in his hands.

"What is it?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"Sonic, don't you know? It's a…" but before Tails could finish what he was saying a red blur moved fast, covering Tails mouth.

"Knuckles is that for Ro…" but before Sonic could finished, Knuckles covered his mouth too.

"Quiet. She not suppose to know about it." Knuckles said in the lowest whisper he could manage, looking at the table where the girls were. Sonic pulled way asked again what it was that Tails was holding. Tails also pulled away and whisper into ear. When Tails finish explaming Sonic then gave a low whistle. "Really?"Sonic asked Knuckles, Knuckles just turned a slight red and nodded. "So when are you planning to, well you know?" Tails asked as he closed the box, then offering it to Knuckles.

"Right after the Master emerald comes back." He said taking the box and putting it away.

"Well, good luck." Sonic said giving Knuckles a thumps up.

"What this one Knuckles?" Both Knuckles and Sonic looked to see what Tails was holding. This time it was Sonic's turn to turn pale. He raced passed Tails, snatching the box away from him and ran down the stairs towards the table where Amy was.

"Him too?" Knuckles thought out loud.

"Can't be, the box is too big." Tails replied, suddenly something started to shine in to corner of his eye. He look to see what it was and stopped. "Uh, Knuckles" Tails said.

"What?"

"Is the master emerald supposed to do that?" Knuckles turn fast to see what Tail was talking about, and stopped too.

"What in the world?"

The master emerald was pulsing with a bright green glow, that seem to be getting faster and brighter._ This can't be happening, it's too soon. Why is it doing this!_ Knuckles thought to himself. A big gust of wind blew, as the sky started to get dark. Thunder and lightning ripped through the sky as the wind started the blow harder. "IT'S CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Tails trying to stand his ground. He hoped that Sonic had helped the others to safety. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE ARE NO CHAOS EMERALDS AROUND AND THE MASTER EMERALD IT SELF HAS NO REAL POWER TO DO THAT. NOT TILL SUNDOWN!" Knuckles yelled back at Tails. The next thing they knew they were swallowed by a white light. But just as soon as it happened the light disappear and emerald stopped glowing. Both Knuckles and Tails opened their eyes and looked around, everything looked normal, at least as far as they could tell. A scream broke the short silent and both of them turned. "That's Cream!" Tails cried running down the stairs "KNUCKLES!" Knuckles went right after Tails following the screams. They ran in to the forest staying on the path that lead them to a small clearing surrounded by trees. The moment Rouge saw Knuckles she fell into his arms; Knuckles held her close relived to see that she was safe. He looked up to see Tails holding a crying Cream trying to understand what she was saying. His eyes spotted Sonic sitting on his knees, both hands on the ground with his head down. He looked for Amy but didn't see her. He called out to Sonic "Where's Amy!" Sonic did not reply or even move. Knuckles tried again" SONIC! Where's Amy!"

"Knuckles"

He looked down at Rouge and noticed that she was fighting back tears. This stuck him because he had never seen Rouge cry before. "Knuckles, Amy's gone. She's gone, Sonic tried, we all did. But she's just gone." At those last words Rouge cried in to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6 Dead Man Walking

**Okay so my profile is finally set-up, it's not much, but it's there.**

**I really didn't mean to make it so long, I even had to stop and put most of the stuff in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Dead Man Walking

Flocks of birds' race to the sky as the trees tremble scaring off all creatures. The first sound ripped through the air filling the ears of anyone on the Island. It was loud, powerful, and exciting. The second was fast, crackling, and moving away from the Island. Tails knew that sound all too well, only two things on this island could make that wonderful sound. The X Tornado and Sonic the hedgehog. BOOM! Sonic raced through the forest faster than the speed of sound. His mind was racing with fury, his heart burning with guilt and fear. How could he have been so stupid to trust that no good, worthless, villain. The memory of what just happen played over and over again in his head. Her smile, the way her eyes lighted up when he gave her that thing, then the fear. Never had he seen her that scared, and her hero could do nothing to save her. _Why did I have to give to her? I should have known better! I should have thrown that piece of crap way. That bastard knew this would happen, he gone too far this time. He's going to pay, HE'S GOING TO PAY! _BOOM! The sound this time was stronger, alerting nearly everyoneon the planet. He closed his eyes replaying the scene in his head.

_After getting the box away from Tails, Sonic thought that this was a good time to give it to Amy as an apology and figure out why she fainted. All three girls burst out laughing just Sonic reached the table. Rouge and Cream smiled at him, but Amy just got up quickly._

"_Cream can you help me with the pies" She asked, her voice shaking a little._

"_Uh" Cream looked at Sonic, seeing the shock in his eyes. Then turn to Amy seeing that she was begging her with her eyes. "Sure Amy." she got up and walked with Amy to the other table. Cream looked over her shoulder and still saw the shock in Sonic's eyes and bit of hurt too. Rouge chuckle slightly, Sonic looked at her and frowned. "What's up with you?" He asked._

"_Oh Sonic, looks like you came on too hard on her. I know you like things fast but you got take it down a few knots. The poor girl going to collapse again if you don't." She said slyly enjoying the look on Sonic's face. Sonic shook his head trying to rid of the surprise on his face. He grinned and lean against the table, looking up at the sky. "I'm guessing she told you about her almost felling in the water." Sonic said almost sounding bored._

"_Oh yes, she told me about the water." Rouge replied resting her head on one arm._

"_Well, she probably exaggerated a bit, you know her." Sonic said, hoping she would buy it._

"_What part? The one where you pulled her in or when you asked her for a hug?" She watched with amusement as pink slowly crawled onto Sonic's face, as he struggle with a comeback. She looked over at Amy talking to Cream, then saw her take a big breath and turned walking back with two pies. Rouge decided to give Sonic one last bit of advice._

"_Look Sonic, relax. You don't have to put on a show, she's already you're. Just relax." Just as Sonic was about to say something a voice spoke sending shivers down his back._

"_Here we are, we have blueberry and apple pie, Sonic would you like some." Amy asked trying to sound calm, despite the fact that she felt like she was going to explode with emotion._

"_Um, actually Amy I was wondering if we could talk" he glanced at Cream and Rouge, then gulp "alone?" Amy's heart felt like it skipped a beat, alone, he actually wanted to be alone with her. She looked at Cream who gave her a reassuring nod, Rouge winked good luck to her. Amy then breathed in, summoning all her courage. She was not going to faint this time. Amy looked at Sonic who was still acting like he was bored. "Ok, Sonic. Where do you want go?" She asked happily._

"_Not far. Uh, see you guys" he said to Cream and Rouge. He then quickly swoop Amy into his arms and raced off with her into the woods. Cream happily started talk to Rouge, but she wasn't listening. An idea had pop into her head._

_Xxx_

_Amy felt everything passing by them very quickly, her heart was skipping for joy that Sonic was taking her somewhere so that they could be alone. She knew that her behavior was odd; she always acted jumpy and impulsive whenever she saw her love. She still felt that way about him, but she felt more in control of her emotion and deiced to just let things happen on their own. Cream had just told her and Rouge that Tails had asked her out and that she said yes. Cream was so happy, Rouge commented on how lucky Tails was. Rouge talked about how Knuckles was keeping something from her and about his strange offer. Then he showed up just as Cream shared a very funny joke. Amy knew that Sonic wanted to talk to her, something just told her. She couldn't stand being so close to him, everything about him made her feel so crazy in love. His cocky grin, his green eyes, even his smell, she felt the impulse to jump at him like she always did. "No," she thought to herself "I am not going to act like that silly twelve year old again. Just get up and go get yourself under control." _

"_Cream" she said "can you help me with the pies?"_

_She saw Cream looking at Sonic, then at her. "Sure Amy." Cream said making Amy glad that she did not question her. Amy could see the surprise and hurt in Sonic's face, but got up anyways. As Cream and Amy walked to the other table Cream asked Amy in a low and worried whisper "Amy, what's going on with you, I thought you liked Sonic." Amy sighed and said "You know I do Cream, but I'm tired of chasing him around and acting so out of control whenever I see him."_

"_But it looks like he's chasing after you now." Cream explained as she started getting out the small dessert plates and silverware. "I know Cream, I just needed to get away so I can think straight and not pass out again." Amy got out the pies from the basket, nearly dropping one, Cream caught it placing it on the table. She could see her best friend shaking from nerves, Cream put her hand on Amy's back "Amy don't be so nerves and don't try to be anything you're not. You're afraid that he likes you because of the way you look now. Am I right?" Cream softly asked. Amy just nodded her head. "Well don't think that, we know that Sonic not that shallow. Everyone knows that you a wonderful person and a loyal friend, that's enough for anyone to want to be with you. The fact that you're pretty is just a bonus." Cream said confidently and sternly._

_Amy was shocked that this was Cream talking to her, and felt that she was right. So now here she was, alone with the boy that she was in love with since she could remember. Suddenly Sonic stopped running, and set her down gently. Amy walked away looking around where they were. It was a small clearing in the forest, in the middle was a small patch of flowers. Amy walked happily over to pick some for Cream. Sonic just smiled at her, he knew that she would like it. He walked over to her side and sat down; Amy was on her knees smelling the bunch of flowers she just picked. They looked at each other and smiled. Sonic swallowed hard, trying not to act so nerves, it's been a long time since they have been together. Heck this was the first time he had enough guts to be alone with her. She looked so beautiful picking flowers, finally he cleared his throat and spoke "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, you had me worried you know." Amy looked over at him setting down her bouquet to one side and sat next to him. "I'm sorry I had you worry, I really don't know what happen to me." She replied._

"_Don't worry about it." Sonic said calmly. Amy looked away rubbing her arm then asked "Was there anything special you wanted to talk to me about." Sonic looked at her and felt his heart racing again. Then he remembers, he turned and got something out and held it out to her. "Actually, I just wanted to give this to you, as an apology for running out on you. I hope you can forgive me." He said feeling so sure of himself. If he only knew what would happen. _

"_What is it?" Amy asked taking the gift from his hands. _

"_Open it, and find out." He chuckled._

_Amy lifted the lid and gasped. It was a golden bracelet with four gem stones around it, it was beautiful. If they had only noticed that the winds and sky started to change. _

"_It's wonderful Sonic, where do you get it." Sonic just grinned and took the bracelet out of the box and said "Here let me help you put it on." He took her hand and slid one her own bracelet off, she blushed and watched him. Sonic took the jeweled bracelet in one hand, and looked at Amy as he started to slide it on to her wrist. Sonic then start to lean in closer to her face, Amy, this time, did not turn away, but lean in closer too. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a voice call out "Sonic look out!" They look up and saw Rouge and Cream running towards them. "AMY TAKE THAT THING OFF!" Rouge screamed. Amy looked down and her wrist and gasped "Sonic! What's happening?" she cried, Sonic looked back her, his eyes widened when he saw her. A strong light was coming from the bracelet, suddenly the ground around them started to shake. Sonic grab Amy's wrist and tried to pull the bracelet off, but it wouldn't move. Rouge got beside him and help pull, but the moment it started to move it let out a powerful shock throwing both Rouge and Sonic away from Amy. "Sonic!" Cried Amy but she became in gulp in the light. "AMY!" screamed Sonic running to her as fast as he could, but just as he reached her the light disappeared with Amy. _

_Xxx_

Sirens were going off everywhere as red lights flashed on and off. Machines of every shape and size made their way outside, surrounding the base of the evil doctor. Inside the base, the halls were filled with traps and special robots that could move through walls. They all took their places and waited, the sirens became silent and the flashing stop. All that could be heard was the wind blowing pass the trees at the edge of the forest, the sea's waves crashing into the shore and mechanical movement as some of the more deadly robots adjust their aim. A fourth sound suddenly could be heard through the army, a low beeping sound that causes most of the weapons to raise their alertness. The sound came from a robot close to the middle; it was an older module that stood on three wheels, its arms were two machines guns, the head was round with one big camera to see. Yet it was the first to notice something on its radar. Soon the sound spread as others began to sense something coming as well. BOOM! All the robots release their weapons; determine to hit their target as more expositions erupted around them. The sirens started to sound again altering the machines inside the base. A wall burst open causing all the traps to activate, but failed. The special robots zoom in and out of the walls trying to stop the intruder, they also failed. Another wall was knocked down and the enrage hero stood with his fist clinch tight. "EGG MAN!" He called out, his voice echoing in the large control room. There was screeched as a voice came over intercom system. "Hello Sonic, I've been expecting you." doctor Egg man's voice sounded odd, almost afraid.

"What did you do to her?" Sonic shouted.

"To who?" Egg man asked

"Amy! Where is she?" Sonic was getting really annoyed with the game Egg man was playing with him. He could feel his aura slowly beaming with darkness; if the doctor didn't answer soon he will have no choice but let his anger get the best of him.

"I have done nothing to the girl, why? Didn't she like her gift?"

That did it. The memory of Amy's scared face came back, while Rouge's words taunted him _"Amy's gone. She's gone, Sonic tried, we all did. But she's just gone."_ Sonic let out a cried of rage and knock down the steel door across the room leading to a flight of stair. He quickly ran up and broke right through another steel door. Egg man jump and spun around to see a dark figure standing in the door frame, sweat started to form on his head. Beside him his two mechanical servants shook with fear and tried to reason with a very pissed off Sonic.

"Please come down Sonic. Doctor Egg man really has no idea what you are talking about." Beacon cried.

"We are telling the truth, it was an accident. We had no idea that he gave you thatthing."Deacon pleaded.

Feeling so confused about what was being said about the bracelet Egg man yelled, "What are you two screw jobs talking about? What was wrong with what I gave him? Sonic, I'm begging you, what in the world as gotten in to you?"

"Lair" Sonic said hoarsely making Egg man and his companions flinch. Sonic than raced forward at full speed, both robots stood ready to take the blow for their creature. Just as Sonic throw a fatal punch at Egg man and his goons it was blocked and another powerful punch send him flying across the room. The dark hedgehog land on his feet and look to see Rouge in midair in front of his targets and Knuckles standing to the side in a fight position. Sonic glared at Rouge and threaten her "Get out of my way or you're going down with them"

"No Sonic! I'm not going to do anything you will regret later" She firmly replied.

"Calm down Sonic! This won't solve anything!" Knuckles shouted

"It's his fault that she's gone; he knew that thing would send her away." He screamed fighting back tears as he heard her voice calling out to him one last time. Egg man's ear prick up when Sonic said this "It send her away? Oh, I think I understand now." Everyone in the room turned their head to him as the genies tapped his finger against his face putting it all together. He then stopped and looked at Sonic and explained in a calm voice shocking almost everyone in the room.

"Sonic, you wanted to know the reason I stopped doing all my wonderful evil plans. Well you see Sonic I'm very ill and losing most of my memory. The plain fact is that, well, I'm, may be dying."

**Xxx**

**Okay so tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter will be coming out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Eggman Solution

**I know this is fast, but want can I say, I feel like this story is just flowing right out of me. I know it there not much fluff but trust me it'll get there.**

**By the way I do not own any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Eggman solution

They were all in a room with three very large windows which had long red velvet drapes that were tied back by a simple gold rope. All the furniture in the room was made of fine wood and red velvet, the carpet was a pure white with a design of golden roses around it. In each corner was a vase with fresh cut flowers, and to each side of the room two large book cases fill with every book on almost every subject. Beacon came in to the room with a cart that held a tea set and sweets, following him was Deacon whose arms were filed with plans, books and journals. Beacon poured some tea and handed it to Egg man who was sitting across from Rouge and Knuckles. Tails and Cream had caught up with them after they stopped by his work shop to pick up some of his own supplies. They were settled in between doctor Egg man and Rouge and Knuckles with their backs to the windows. Sonic sat at the widow farthest from Egg man and was staring out at the sky, thinking about what had just been said.

"So exactly how long do you think you have?" Rouge asked as she stirred her tea.

"I'm not sure to be honest, three months ago I manage to develop a small cure that seems to slow down the illness and another to help keep what memory I have left. It seems to be working well, till this morning I guess." Egg man glance over at Sonic as he said this, but the hero did not turn away from the window. Tails lean back in his seat putting his arms over his chest thinking hard than said "Ok, I understand the part where you think that this illness may have been cause do to the fact that you where exposed too much to the negative radiation those fake chaos emeralds had. But what does that have to do with your memory?"

Egg man took a sip of his tea and said "Well, you see Tails I had a bit of an accident while working on one of my more advanced dead droids."

"A bit of an accident!" Cried Deacon

"The doctor fell at least eight feet and landed right on his head." Explain Beacon "He was out for five hours."

Tails sat there with wide eyes, he could help but feel a bit sorry for Egg man. Rouge set down her cup on the table and look up at Egg man and firmly but gently said "Look Egg man, I sure that this may be a hard time for you, but I think we have bigger problems. I thought you had destroy that blasted thing, surely even your goons here remember the trouble that thing caused us." Sonic snap his head around and rushed to Rouge's side. Knuckles looked like he got punch right in the gut; he shouted "I thought you were done working with this creep!"

"Calm down and don't be such a hot head. I wasn't working with him; I was actually trying to steal that bracelet for myself. It was a little after we came back home from our little trip from space. Eggman here found it washed up on the shore, and I tried to take it from him."

"What did you mean by trouble?" Sonic said beating Tails to this question. Rouge turned and looked at Sonic, she then glance over at Egg man, who was busily reading random journals and looking over plans. She sighs as she realizes that she would have to do most of the story telling.

"What I mean Sonic is that thing was unstable. It made all the robots Eggman sent after me go hay wire. Even I saw stars when I least expected. Then it, well I don't know now to explain this but it opened another dimension on its own. It won't last long, but it was scary as hell. Then things, horrible things would come out of it. They looked a bit like the robots we fight, but these were brutal, mad and just plain evil. We were lucky to get out alive, and then I thought I saw Eggman destroy that thing by melting it." She stop and glare back at the doctor who was still busy reading, his two servants running around handing him different plans and books. Rouge then continue "I followed you and Amy to make sure things went smoothly for you two, but when I finally found you with that bracelet I was too late" Sonic sat back in the chair be hide him and rest his head in his hands, trying to absorb what Rouge just told him.

"But what does this have to do with I master emerald! It has barely enough power to keep the island in the air, how could it have send Amy to another dimension?" Knuckles demand.

"Because of the power in the jewels are similar to the power of the chaos emeralds." All eye focused on Eggman as he finally started to explain the situation. He got up as Beacon and Deacon moved his sat out of the way of a chalk broad an unfamiliar robot brought in to the room. Eggman start to scribble a bunch on notes on it, he then turn around so they could see it. A yelp escaped Tails mouth, his eye wide with horror "Are you sure about this!"

"Yes, for those of you who don't understand let me explain" Eggman jester to the group while Tails garb his plans and ran over to a table Beacon put for him and started reading all of Egg man's note and cross examining with his own. Eggman ignored Tails and continues "We are here in this part of our dimension, as we all know there are two others here and here. We have the chaos emeralds, the other Sola emeralds, and this one has nuclear weapons (useless if you asked me). This bracelet and the jewels on it must be a power source of another world very close to our own. How I it got here I'm not sure but I do know that we are in big trouble if we do not close the door between our worlds."

"Wait you mean, there's a door Sonic can use to the other side!" cried Knuckles

"I meant that figuratively knuckle head, but in a way yes. According to my data the whole island has become some sort of portal, you all could have been transported as well if you haven't left right away." Rouge shudder at the thought of that, Sonic and the others really did not know what they were in for. Knuckles was about to put his arms around her when it hit him

"The Master emerald, I have to go back!"

"Now calm down, I've already retive it and it is still slowly gaining its power." Eggman insure him. Knuckles huffed, he wasn't so sure he like the sound of that, but Rouge put her hand on his lap, telling him to just shut up and listen. Eggman then tried to continue their situation "We are going to need it to close the portal. And we have to do it right away."

"NO!"Shouted Sonic. Everyone jump at his voice, it took a lot to keep him from basing Eggman's head in and both Knuckles and Rouge hoped that Eggman won't push it.

"Sonic we have to close it." Reason the doctor

"Not till I get Amy back!" Sonic shouted back looking like him was ready to leap at him with full force when…

"Uh guys," they all looked at Cream who was pointing out the window. The sky was slowly being filled with black clouds as the sky itself was turning a dark purple. Sonic looked down at Rouge's cup and saw the tea shaking and splashing, he then grab hold of the seat as the whole room started to violently shake. One of the book shelves came down as all the glass vases fell, causing glass to fly everywhere. Finally the shaking stop and they all looked up to see the entire room in shambles. Knuckles whisper to Rouge to see if see was alright, she nodded, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Cream ran over to Tails, who had a cut on his arm from the broken glass. She ripped some cloth from her new dress and tended to the wound.

"As you can see Sonic, we must close the portal. The other dimension is being pulled right in to our own world. If my calculations are right by midnight the two worlds will merge, causing major destruction." Eggman was being held up by both of his loyal robots and went on "Plus there is one more thing we have to think about Sonic. The dimensional time different, your Amy could have been there for easily for months by now. If what I read in my journals are true she could be already dead."

"I'll take that chance, you can close that portal if you want but I'm going after her, she's depending on me." Sonic said firmly.

Knuckles stood up and walk over to Sonic putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't think for a moment your going alone Sonic, if you think I'm going to back out on the first adventure in a long time then you're out of your mind."

Sonic gave is first smile, since Amy's disappearance and said smugly "I don't know Knuckles you think you'll be alright with eggy here babysitting the master emerald?"

"He won't have to worry as long as I'm the one babysitting Eggman."

They all jump at the familiar voice and turn to see Shadow walking right in to the room, as if he owned the place stop right in front of Sonic and Knuckles.

"How long have you been here?" Cried Knuckles

"Long enough to know that we need to come up with a plan fast, we all know two things, first is that we need to get Amy back. The other is that we must close that portal as soon as we can, we got to figure out a way to send you two there…"

"I think you mean three, hon." Rouge said standing up, putting her hand on one hip. Knuckles turned to tell her that didn't have to go, but she stopped him by putting her hand up and said "You guys are going to need help, I've already got an idea of what were dealing remember."

Shadow nodded his head in agreement, "Then its settle, you three will go after Amy, Doctor how much time do you need to close that portal?"

Beacon handed Eggman some plans that Tails had written on, Eggman read it over very carefully and smiled "I can have it close in four hours, it seems that I had already develop a device that was suppose to travel through space and time and with the help of the master emerald, well it will be a cinch. All I have to do is reverse it, which could be done fast if I had some help" Looking over at Tails, who nodded. Tails then spoke up for everyone to hear,

"Right I'll stay here and help Eggman reverses the machine, meanwhile we will use this device that Eggman also created to put up a shield around the island to prevent anything coming from the other side to leave and spread over the planet. I also have been working on my own portal that uses fake chaos emeralds. Once the shield is up I can active it to send you three, the only thing is we will have to wait for the Master emerald to gain all its power so we can use the real emeralds to bring you back. Once you all are back Eggman and I will close off the dimensional door."

"How long will they have Tails?" asked Shadow

"Three hours, after that there little chance we will be able to close the portal even with the master emerald." Explain Tails now beginning to really worried, Cream took his hand and smiled at him, making him feel a little better.

"Three hours is more than enough time for us, you just worry about the portal and leave Eggman here to Shadow, ok Tails." Sonic said confidently giving Tails a thumps up. Tails returned the jester and said "Right, ok then."

"So, is everyone in agreement with the plan?" Eggman asked as he scans the room, they all nodded their heads and Eggman took in a deep breath and said "Good, now you three go rest and prepare, while Tails and I start preparations. We will meet in one hour in the egg fort two."

**Want dangers await our heroes? Will they get Amy back it time?**

**We'll see! I have already started on the next chapter, so update will be soon.**

**Please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 First Kiss

**Who's first kiss? Read and find out! Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Now on with the show!**

First Kiss

"This way guys, Eggman said that they are right behind this door." Rouge stopped before she typed in the code and turned to face Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. "This is only a small taste of what we are going to be dealing with, I don't know who they work for or what they want, I just know that this is nothing we ever dealt with before." The three of them nodded their heads waiting to see what was in store for them. Rouge quickly took a breath and punched in the code opening the door. They all stepped in the large dark room, slowly a few lights came on revealing three tanks of water. Sonic had to fight back a scream of terror, Knuckles felt like he was going to blow chunks; Shadow just looked away and shuddered. In the tanks were half metals half creatures, the term cyborg could only explain part of what they were. Where as a normal cyborg has the organic parts of one specific animal, these cyborgs had the limbs of different creatures. They were a misshapen mess of metal, bones and what was left of veins and tissue.

"When they first came through they were all metal, but as I destroy them they would find a way to well…" Rouge pushed a small button near a screen, the image play showing something coming out of the broken limbs of metal. It appeared to be some sort of strange liquid. They watched as it oozed its way on to an unsuspecting bird. Sonic felt his stomach churn as the bird screeched out in pain, the thing seemed to drain out all the blood. The next image showed the bird slowly becoming metal. Rouge turned the screen off saying nothing.

"So these things were once people and animals, till…" Sonic said slowly doing his best not to throw up; Knuckles couldn't stop himself and ran to a nearby trash can.

"How is this possible?" Shadow asked in a low whisper, trying to get a hold of himself.

Rouge press another button showing the robot in its true form. It really did look just like any other robot they fought; they were lean, tall and faceless. But they all saw how fast it could move and how easily it could crush anything with its bear hands. Rouge then pointed to the chest and explained that inside the chest was a small capsule no bigger than her thumb that contained the deadly substance, the ooze they had just seen. A direct hit to the chest would destroy the robot, but it would also break the capsule. When these creatures attacked her she couldn't get close to them because the ooze would try to attach to her. The bracelet was what saved her from the same fate as the bird they just saw.

"Wait," Sonic said, "that thing saved you?".

"Yeah, it let out some kind of power whenever I got really scared, stressed or angry."

"Your emotions trigger it, hmm, I wonder." Shadow said thoughtfully.

Rouge walked over to knuckles to see if he was alright. He wiped his mouth and gave her a weak smile.

She helped him up to his feet. "Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system" Knuckles joked, Rouge just rolled her eyes and smiled. _Hopefully he'll still find something to joke about when this is all over_. They walked back to the group when Shadow grabbed Sonic by the neck gruffly asking, "Did you do anything that may have upset Amy?"

"WHAT! No, we were just talking and I gave it to her as…"

"Down boy," Rouge said putting her hand on his shoulder "the poor guy is telling the truth, I followed them remember? The bracelet seems to react the moment it touched her." Her voice trailed off as she said this. _That's right, it really didn't react to the master emerald and it was right next to it. It's not like it was in a steel box, it could have done something then._ Sonic thought as he remembered Tails holding the box in his hands, asking what it was.

"Wait so it reacted to Amy, but why?" Knuckles ask, no one said anything. Shadow huffed and let go of Sonic. Rouge rubbed her arm wishing that she could have found them faster and stopped them. But she didn't and nothing can change that now, all she could do now is help get Amy back. She looked at the small clock on the wall and said "We should start heading to the ship now, we have fifteen minutes." They all left the room as Rouge took one more look at the quite containers, full of monsters, then closed the door.

**XXX**

Tails was busy with loading all the equipment on to the ship, Cream walked over to him and handed him a drink. He took it with a smile, and quickly drank it down. The fact that Eggman was losing his memory worried him, all it would take is for one calculation to go wrong and they all would be in big trouble. He looked over at the Doctor who was ordering around his robots and giving instructions, he was being firm and direct, but it was not his usual bossy self. Still Tails couldn't help but think that this could be another plot, the fact that Shadow was going to keep an eye on Eggman helped a little but not much. He gave back the empty cup to Cream and whispered in her ear.

"Cream, I think you should go to your mother's and stay there till this is all over."

"But why", she cried.

"Because I still don't trust Eggman and with Sonic leaving with Knuckles and Rouge, well I don't think it will be safe for you."

"But Sonic said Shadow was going to help you." She defended.

"I know, but Shadow has worked with Eggman before."

"So has Rouge." She answered back refusing to back down, they were going to need all the help they could get. She may not be able to do much, but at least Tails would have one more person on his side.

"Tails I know this can get dangerous but I also know that I can help somehow. I'm staying with you."

Tails put his arms around her so fast that she dropped the glass, shattering in to a billion pieces. Tails held her close in a loving embrace and whispered to her "Please Cream, I don't think I can take it if I were to ever lose you." Cream blushed and understood what he meant. His heart had been broken before and he could not afford another break. She looked up at him, and very gently placed a small kiss on his lips. The fox could not help but return the kiss, feeling his heart beating stronger and faster. This was it, their first kiss. He never imagined that it could taste so sweet and feel so good. A warming feeling began to fill them both; Tails could feel his stomach flutter as he held her tighter. Cream pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes, gently telling Tails "You won't, because I'm going to stay by your side no matter what happens." They looked in to each other's eyes for a moment and before Tails could say something the ground started to shake again.

"Quick! Everyone on the ship! HURRY up and get those things on there now!" Eggman yelled

Tails looked to see if he could see Sonic and the others when he heard a noise above him. He looked up and saw one of the ship hanger's support beams coming loose and falling towards him and Cream. Without thinking he pushed her away from him, she fell back a few feet and sat up quickly. The shaking stopped and the smoke from the fallen beams lifted. Sonic and the others finally made it to the hanger they were surprised to see a crying Cream and two robots lifting a beam. Before Sonic could ask what had happened his heart sank when he saw his best friend and brother lying on the floor. He sped over to his side "Tails!" he cried out but the two tailed fox did not move. Knuckles and Shadow help move Tails away, as Rouge hugged Cream.

"Everything started to shake again" Cream said weeping "he pushed me out of the way."

"Shhh, don't talk sweetie." Rouge said stroking her head "how does he look guys?"

"He's breathing" Shadow replied "His leg is broken, but it'll heal." Eggman called for his medic bots the moment he saw Tails, without him the doctor could not make the improvements to his device. Then Tails began to stir, opening his eyes very slowly.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Sonic ask with a worried smile on his face. Tails blink a few times, putting his hand on his head.

"Sonic. Cream is she ok?" he asked weakly.

"She's just fine thanks to you Tails." Tails smiled weakly then looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh! We got to get going!" Tails yelped when he tried to stand, Knuckles and Shadow caught him and held him up. "Take it easy Tails, you really got hurt back there. Do you think you should still go?"

"Are you kidding Sonic, I have a broken leg not a broken spirit!" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh, he could see how much Tails had grown and it made him feel proud. The medic bots came and helped Tails into a wheel chair. Cream ran to his side and helped him on to the ship with the others following.

**Working on next chapter already and for those of you who are wondering**

**Amy will be seen again soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Good Luck Guys

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and corrections.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

Good Luck Guys

The Eggfort Two made its way across the dark sky, as lightening flashed all around. Sonic looked out the window, wondering why he had to take so long to get back to Amy. They had been friends for a very long time; he smiled as he remembered the eight-year-old girl he had saved from Eggman's new creation. How silly she was for following her cards thinking that it would lead her to what she called 'her destiny'. But if she didn't they would have never met, and he also wouldn't have spent six years of trying to avoid her.

Then it all changed slowly, all those times where she would go out of her way to help and even save him. She really surprised him when she jumped in to that dome of water after him and saved him. When they got back from space he did spend some time with her, not alone, though he did want too. The thought of furthering his relationship with Amy freaked him out. She would be so determined to be with him that it made him feel determined not to ever let it happen. Silly yes, but what would you do if some starry- eyed fan girl appeared out of nowhere, tackling you with a hug every chance she got and then hit you with a hammer whenever she got mad at you. Run, right? Well that was what he had been doing, till eight months ago.

It was Tuesday, unlike any other Tuesday in the history of Tuesdays. Amy, Cream and Sonic went over to hang out with Tails at his workshop; the poor guy was still dealing with his loss but was doing better. Cream went in to the kitchen to start on a pie for them, leaving the rest of them to talk. Tails sat there with something on his mind, but couldn't seem to get it out. Sonic joked around with Tails and seemed to be having a good a time but Sonic could still sense that something was up. Then Amy shocked them both when she shoved Sonic in to a seat then stood in front of Tails.

"_You don't have to go on like this Tails, there is nothing wrong with wanting more."_

"_Amy, I, I can't. I feel like I would be betraying her." Tears started to form in the young fox's eyes, Sonic was about to stop Amy, but she went on._

"_You would only be doing that if you refuse to live your life to the fullest. You don't have to do anything now, just let it come to you. Why fight something that you want so bad."_

"_What, what if it doesn't work out. What if…" Amy sat down next to her friend and pulled him close to her in a sisterly way. She smiled warmly and said gently "It's always better to set your goals high and miss, than it is to set them low and reach it. Why miss out on the world greatest gift when it's right in front of you, begging to be received." _Sonic still remembers the way Tails cried into Amy's arms and when he stopped how happy he was. Her words haunted him, and the next day he decided to go on one last run to sort out the one thing that he was scared to give in to.

"Love" Sonic whispered out loud. Crazy, mixed-up, unpredictable love. That's was what he was running from. Funny how the one time he wasn't going to run was when this mess had to happen.

"Please hold on Amy. I promise to get you outta there safely and this time I won't run away."

**XXX**

Shadow walked down the long hallway and stopped when he saw Sonic starring out the window. He cleared his voice making Sonic turn.

"Time to meet in the control room, the doctor and Tails want to debrief us one last time."

"Okay then let's go" Sonic followed Shadow, then walked beside him to ask him something that was nagging at him.

"So why are you helping us out anyway? What do you get out of it?"

"Three answers, one: Amy is a good kid who deserves better. Two: because you're an idiot who finally realize what was in front of you all this time. And third: nothing." Shadow replied annoyed that Sonic was asking him this.

"Well aren't you just a big softy" Sonic said sarcastically, Shadow just grunted, not saying anything.

"Well, thanks anyway." Sonic said as they entered the control room.

**XXX**

"Release the drones!" commanded the great Doctor Eggman.

"Releasing drones." echoed Beacon.

"Activate force shield"

"Force shield activated, Doctor" replied Deacon

"Excellent." Chuckled the evil genius. He really didn't like the fact that he was helping his old foe, but he loved the feeling of power again, even if was going to be short lived.

Sonic entered the room with Shadow. Sonic was shocked to see the once beautiful island nothing more than a dark nightmare. The shield covered the whole island, preventing the darkness from spreading.

"Well the good news is that the first part of the plan worked, the only thing is I'm not sure how long it will hold. Once we have the chaos emeralds it will be easier to contain the other dimension." Explained Eggman just as the others entered the room. For once in his life Knuckles was grateful that Eggman got the Master emerald in time. Tails stood up on his crutches with the help of Cream, they walked over to a control panel to one side of the ship. He then cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone in the room, and then he started to prepare his make-shift crew.

"Ok guys this is it. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge you all have three hours to find Amy and bring her back. I made these watches for all of you to keep track of the time here. Eggman and I believe that every hour here is about a month there." Sonic felt his stomach tighten at the thought that Amy had been there two months waiting for them to come for her. "There is also a communicator in the watches and a tracker just in case you get separated. I also made these weapons based on the information I gathered from Rouge and Eggman. I made them as fast as I could so I hope they work. Cream and I also put together these packs for you with medical kits, rope, flashlight, food and other things that might come in handy." All these items were handed to the three by Deacon as Tails paused making sure he covered everything. Eggman deiced to give the rescue team one last piece of advice before they would go.

"Remember that you will be in another dimension close to our own, there might be places, things and even people that might be familiar to you. Remember that they are not the same. The master emerald will return to normal in two more hours, you must understand that you will only have an hour afterwards to come back. I will close it in order to prevent disaster." He looked at Tails as he said this. Tails nodded his head but felt uneasy, Shadow cleared his throat and said,

"Don't worry Tails; I'll keep a close eye on him"

"Okay then, are you guys ready?" Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge nodded. Tails pressed a small button on the panel. A strange machine appeared slowly from the floor of the room. It was a round door frame with seven fake chaos emeralds attached to it. A glow came from it at once; Tails then turned around to face Sonic.

"Good luck guys." He Said trying not to sound scared. Knuckles and Rouge walked through the door and disappeared. Sonic followed but stopped, turning to give Tails a thumps up and a grin.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be back on time." Tails smiled as Sonic walked in to the portal and disappeared.

**XXX**

**What will Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge find on the other side? Will they find Amy and will she be the same? Found out in the next up-date coming soon. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Ten Days

**Alright everyone, for those of you who don't know I now have and editor.**

**Please give a warm thanks to Archaeopteryx! **

**This chapter and the last were edited by Archaeopteryx!**

**And thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing , it means a lot to me.**

**So now let's see where Sonic and the others went and if they found Amy yet. **

Ten days

Sonic kept on walking, his arm over his eyes, till the light around him dimed. He looked around; a sinking feeling crept its way in to him when he saw his surroundings. Dark, lonely, and dead were the first things that entered his mind about this place. The sky was polluted and a strange color of purple; all the trees were dying or dead. There was no grass growing in the ground or any other plant life, just dirt. What was worse was the silence, no birds or small creatures could be heard in the woods.

"Man what a dump." Commented Knuckles "I not sure Amy could survive in a place like this." Rouge slapped his head when he said this. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For not thinking before you speak. Now come on, we can't waste any more time." Rouge said.

"Where do we even start to look? This place is a mess and don't forget that those things are out there somewhere." Knuckles rubbed his head as he said this. Rouge looked over at Sonic, but he didn't say anything. Then a small sound started to come from their watches.

"Testing. *screech* Testing. *screech* Sonic? Guys? *screech* Can you hear me?"

"Tails!" They all cried.

"We can hear you hon, what's going on?" Rouge asked, speaking in to the watched.

"I don't want to say it in front of Eggman or Shadow, but I also put another communicator in it so that we could stay in touch. If you need to contact me it will send a page to Cream first so that the others won't find out. I just added it before you left, it's lucky that it actually works*SCREECH*." They covered their ears as Tails' voice was cut off by interference.

"Yeah, lucky." Knuckles mumbled

"Well there will be some interference, but at least it's something. You must use this only if you really need to. Because of the time different talking to me will take about a day in your side." Sonic jumped when Tails said this and signal to Rouge to cut the conversation short.

"Hey Tail, thanks for letting us know that, but we got to get going, Sonic is getting stress over here." Rouge said calmly.

"Oh right, by the way you should check out your packs before you go anywhere. I packed a few more hidden goodies in there for all of you. Sonic will know how to use them and if not there is a manual. I got to go guys talk to you later." Said Tails as the commuitcar gave one last screech.

"Manual?" Knuckles questioned.

"It's a book that tells you how to use stuff." Sonic answered

"I know what a manual is! I just was wondering if he really expects us to read it." Knuckles snapped back.

"Probably just Rouge. I wouldn't be surprised if he put it in her pack." Sonic said.

"Tails never ceases to amaze me; he is always a few steps head of us." Rouge commented. She took another good look around her, she felt like she had been here before. Then she remembered. She knew exactly where they were.

"Sonic, this is where Amy disappeared with the bracelet!" Sonic looked around when Rouge said this and replied "Your right! That's weird; we can ask Tails about that later. Let's get going."

"Shouldn't we look in our packs first like Tails said?" Knuckles asked. He had already placed his pack on the ground and opened it. Rouge followed his lead and did the same. Sonic did the same, though he was annoyed that they were so slow.

"Hey, the new hoverboard!" Cried Knuckles holding up a thin five by five square. "I thought he would never finish it."

"How do you use it?" Rouge asked looking hers over.

"Why don't you read the manual?" teased Knuckles. Rouge glared at him, but before she could say anything Sonic stepped in, knowing that if he was not careful the two would get in a fight. That fight could last for a while, and Sonic really didn't feel like waiting or getting in the middle of it.

"You push your finger in the middle then throw it." Sonic grabbed the square from Knuckles and did exactly that. The square at first hovered above the ground, then it rapidly started to unfold itself into a long rounded board. It was a lot sleeker than the old hoverborad, it had a hit of red on the side and was yellow on the top.

Knuckles gave a low whistle, "Wow."

"Aww, Tails gave me one too, plus some nice spy gear." Rouge said while admiring her new tools.

"Well, well, looks like my buddy trusted me with testing out his new toy."Sonic showed Knuckles and Rouge a small flat disc. They watched as Sonic dug a small hole in the ground and buried the disc. He then pulled out a rectangular screen no bigger than a cell phone. He looked at it for a second and smiled, showing the others the screen; a map of their local terrain.

"Our very own personal digital map. Tails made it for me to use whenever I found a place I really wanted to visit again. That disc I just put in the ground senses everything in a thirty mile radius and sends it to this computer. I can even pin-point where I placed the disc." Sonic explained to them, feeling oddly intelligent.

"So now that we took a look at our new toys can we go now?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, but only if you promise one thing." Rouge said firmly

"What?" Sonic whined.

"That you don't run off on us. Don't give me that look like you don't have a clue what I'm talking about. We are in a strange place that has those monsters walking around; we can't afford to be reckless."

"Fine, I promise" said Sonic.

"Good." Replied Rouge.

"Alright then I think we should head that way at least that was the path that lead to the temple in our world. Maybe Amy went that way" Knuckles suggested. Rouge flew up into the air as Knuckles jumped onto his broad. "Sound good to you Sonic?"

"Yep, let's getting going." Sonic said solemnly.

**XXX**

_Ok Tails, just keep it steady, all you got to do it burn two wires together. No sweat, you do this stuff all the time. Done. _Tails wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked over at Eggman who was busy tightening some bolts. Tails almost lost it with Eggman when he found out that, though the machine to open dimensions was built and did at one time work, the machine was now in need of multiple repairs. Ironically the machine was originally broken by Sonic. They would have to put it together again and make the alterations as they went along. They had two hours and thirty-five minutes to do this, not a whole lot of room for mistakes. Eggman stopped to look at his work, his face looked puzzled as he glanced at the plans he had next to him. Tails walked over to see what was wrong. The moment he saw what Eggman did he felt like he was going to scream.

"Mmm. That's strange I did everything right, but why does it look odd." Questioned the mad scientist.

Tails took the plans Eggman had and saw what he was building. It was the head of one of his robots and he built it on the side of his machine. _Okay, get a grip, it no big deal, just hand him the right plans and walk away. _Tails balled up the wrong plans throwing them over his shoulder, handed Eggman the right ones and walked away slowly.

"Ohh" Eggman said "I see, good thing the power button is on the right side of this hunk of junk. This would be a mess to fix." Tails stopped, curling his fist tighter and said slowly "You are working on the right side."

"Oooh, oops."

Tails let out a loud scream that had Cream running in to the room on the upper level, Shadow just shook his head.

"Is everything alright Shadow?" Cream asked nervously

"Yeah, Tails is just dealing with the Doc. That guy really seems to be losing it. If the Dark Dimension doesn't destroy us he will, and it won't be on purpose." Shadow replied.

"Oh I see" Cream felt a little sorry for Eggman, even if he did some very nasty things to her and her friends in the past. "By the way Shadow, thank you for helping us out. I know Amy would be grateful too."

Shadow stiffened when Cream said this, then very smoothly and sincerely replied "You're welcome."

Shadow then looked at his watch and saw that twenty minutes had already passed since Sonic and the others had left. _I hope you guys found her already. Amy's counting on you._

**XXX **

"AHHHHHHHH!"

That's what was heard throughout the dead forest, as a blue bur ran in almost every direction.

"How is this possible? We've been going this way forever and we still haven't made it out of this forest. According to the map we've barely moved! Sonic cried slowly going stir crazy.

"Is it just me or does everything looks the same?" Rouge inquired as she landed next to Knuckles who was standing with the hoverboard under his arm.

"It almost feels like a dream, you know, the kind where you're running at something but the closer you get the further it gets away." When Rouge said this Knuckles put down his board and started back to where they came. It only took five minutes to get there; he called out to the others. Sonic and Rouge came fast, also noticing how little time it took.

"It's some sort of hologram, the forest, sky even underground. It's a like were trapped in a big bubble." Knuckles exclaimed kicking a nearby rock.

"Oh boy and what's worse is that we just wasted ten days." Rouge said looking at her watch.

"TEN DAYS! But how, we haven't even seen the sun go down or up!" Sonic said feeling frustrated. How could they not notice the time? And if they were trapped then why wasn't Amy here with them? Since running was the best way for him to think and since he really wouldn't be breaking his promise to Rouge he started to run all over the place. Rouge just watched Sonic as he zoomed all around, shielding her eyes whenever he kicked up dirt and sand. Then something caught her eye on the other side of the clearing, she walked over to see what it was. She bent down to pick it up, when she realized what it was.

"Sonic, Knuckles come over here." The two ran to Rouge's side, she turned and held up a plain golden bracelet. Sonic took it and stared at it, Amy was here, but where had she gone?

"I found it in the ground in front of this tree" Said Rouge. Knuckles walked in front of the tree and put out a hand to touch it. His hand went right through the bark and Knuckles pulled back fast. "Amy went through here, she must have left that here as a clue for us." Knuckles explained pointing to the bracelet. Sonic's grip around the bracelet tightened. Of course she would leave them a clue. She knows that Sonic would come after her, it may have taken a while, but he was here now.

"Come on, we already wasted ten days." Sonic said as he walked right in to and through the tree. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other and then followed not exchanging a word, they both really hoped that Amy would still be alive, but the chances seemed really slim now.

**When will they ever find Amy? Soon I hope, don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Working on next chapter and be prepare for some action and new friends.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Eight Tribes

**Finally! This chapter was really giving me trouble, plus I lost some of it and had to rewrite.-_-**

**So thank you to Archaeopteryx for looking over it twice! And to ReNeGaDeXxX for your suggestions in the last chapter,**

**Thank you to ****JazzTheHedgehogSingingStar, XOxosonamy4440oxOX and RenNeGaDeXxX for your reviews!**

**So please R&R!**

The Eight Tribes

The scenery was not much different on the other side of the tree they just walked through. There were sounds however; of birds and other creatures. There was also some grass growing in the ground and the sky was still a light purple. Sonic took a look at his digital map and saw that the disc he put in the middle of the clearing he just left did not show on the screen. In fact nothing showed on the screen.

"That's so weird." Sonic thought out loud.

"What's weird?" Rouge asked as she came through the tree, Knuckles came out right behind her and looked around, the tree parting around him like water.

"The map is not showing the area we just left. I guess I should put another disc right here just in case we need to come back." Sonic pulled out another disc and started to bury it in front of the tree they just walked through when they all heard a loud explosion.

"What's was that?"Asked Knuckles looking at his friends "Do you think it's those things?"

"I'll take a look." Rouge said. She flew up into the sky and looked over the tops of the tree branches. The air was cold going across her wings. She saw smoke coming from a caravan down the hill they were on. She flew back down and told the others what she saw.

"We have to help them, they may have seen Amy." Sonic said and dashed off before Rouge could say anything else.

"So much for his promise!" Rouge said angrily.

"Come, we better follow before that idiot gets hurt" Knuckles cried as he jumped back on his board and zoomed after Sonic. Rouge took to the air hoping that there wouldn't be too many of the robots. Sonic raced through the forest moving in-between trees and jumping over logs. Knuckles leaned forward on his board and pulled alongside Sonic, challenging his speed. Knuckles reached his hand into his pack and pulled out his e-weapon. He charged it up and was ready to fire the moment he saw the enemy. Rouge did the same and came in close enough for Sonic and Knuckles to hear her.

"Ok, guys if those robots are there remember that they are dangerous. So, no playing around just get them way from people and take them out with the e-guns." She explained

"Let's just hope these things work, I would hate to die right when things are getting interesting." Knuckles joked.

"Tell me about it." Sonic smirked. Then he sped up leaving them behind.

All the people in the caravan were doing their best to escape the three attacking robots. The robots were seven feet tall with arms, legs and a face with one red eye in the middle. The fire that burned around them made their black armor shine as they moved through the convoy their shoulder cannons firing at anything that moved. The men were fighting back with weapons they knew would only stun the invaders, they could not risk breaking the small capsule inside of them. The women with their children ran to hide in the forest near them, but one of the robots detected their movement and blasted off in to the air landing right in front of them. All of the women screamed as they pulled their children towards them. The robot carefully aimed its canon and prepared to wipe them all out. The children hid their faces in their mother's arms waiting to be killed. Just as the robot was about to fire a gust of wind blew by it, throwing its aim off. The robot was about to re-aim when another gust of wind went by, then another and another. The machine felt itself getting dizzy and fell backwards, landing on its back. The gust stopped and the children with their mothers look up to see a blue figure appearing in the dust. Turning his head, Sonic saw that they were all foxes.

"Hey is everyone all right?" He asked

One of the women screamed and pointed at the fallen robot. Sonic whipped his head around, his eyes widened when he saw the robot raise its arm hitting its own chest. _OH NO! It's trying to set that stuff free. _His arm reached into his quills and pulled out his e-weapon and powered it up. The robot raised its arm again; determine to set its most dangerous weapon on them. Before the machine brought its arm down Sonic fired his weapon. A ball of white electricity shot out of it and hit its target, the robot started to shake. Sonic hoped that the blast would only disable the robot and not break the capsule. The robot continued to jerk when its chest erupted; the silvery ooze came pouring out. _Oh man! Not good, I got to get these people out of here._ Just as he thought this he heard a strange sound coming from his gun, he looked down and saw that it was charging up on its own, and in a small female voice "Self charge complete, fire when ready". The ooze moved fast and headed straight for Sonic, the hedgehog aimed his gun again and fired. The ooze seemed to slow, and then it stopped as the electricity pulsed through it. They all watched as the evil ooze hardened like cement, then burst into dust.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, then turned around wondering how the others were doing. Rouge was doing back flips on the ground to dodge the other robot's lasers that shot out of the palms of its hands. She managed to cleverly lure it away from the wagons, allowing some of the men to go help their families hide. From the corner of her eye she saw Knuckles trying to do the same thing, but the robot he was dealing with was stubborn. She ran around her opponent in circles, the lasers following close behind_._ She did a forward flip and flew up in the air and gripped her gun in her right hand. The robot shot another laser barely smoldering Rouge's left arm. Rougefelt extremely annoyed and forgetting about the life-capsules struck the robot with her tornado kick. Rouge's kick broke off both of the robots arms, and she watched with satisfaction as the machine fell to its knees. She took aim and fired her weapon hitting the robot in its chest. She watched as it fell all the way to the ground and jerked, releasing a black ooze to attack her. She also heard her weapon automatically charge and fired one more time, destroying it just before it touched her. Relieved that it worked, Rouge set her weapon to charge up again and flew over to help Knuckles.

"Come on you hunk of junk! Come and get me!" Cried Knuckles as he zoomed around the last robot as a trail of fire followed him in the air. The robot stood in one place as its arms acted as flame throwers, its upper torso spun around trying to incinerate the flying echidna. Knuckles tried to fly down to the ground but the robot's arms would follow him with its flames blazing nonstop. Getting too close to the ground would risk others getting hurt and he would not want that to happen.

"Over here! Hey come get me if you can." Knuckles turned and saw Rouge waving her arms trying to get the robot's attention and it worked. The flames stopped as the robot rotated its head backwards and saw Rouge taunting it. _Now's my chance! _Knuckles thought as he threw a punch at both arms successfully damaging the flame throwers. The thing let of a roar of anger for falling for the trick and picked up a boulder to throw at Knuckles. Right when it was about to throw a huge boulder a small rock it the side of its head, it turned and saw a small yellow fox with baby blue eyes standing there with another rock in his hand. Furious that an insignificant creature would dare to stand up to it the machine threw the boulder at him. Knuckles saw the rock heading for the fox and tried to reach him in time. Right as Knuckles thought it was all over for the little guy a grey blur swooped down and grabbed the fox. The robot looked to see what it was when another blur kicked its legs out from under it.

"KNUCKLES JUST SHOOT IT ALL READY!" Screamed Rouge with the yellow fox in her arms. Knuckles pulled out his charged weapon and fired. The robot tried to get back up but it could not stop jerking, the crimson ooze spilling out onto the ground like blood. Knuckles shoot again but to his horror nothing happened. Rouge let out a cry as she saw the ooze going straight for Knuckles; the blur returned and fired its own weapon. The ooze stopped in its tracks, slowly turning hard then crumbling to dust. Sonic stood in front of Knuckles panting with his gun still aimed where the ooze was. He lowered his e-weapon and looked back at Knuckles with a weak smile on his face.

"You alright there Knuckles?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, my weapon just didn't fire; I guess I got the busted one." Knuckles replied.

Rouge flew down and set the fox loose, she walked over to Knuckles and punched him in his arm.

"Ouch! Wha-"

"For scaring me like that! Why did you have to mess around with it, you could've been killed. I was distracting it so you could shoot it, not take its weapons out!" The bat cried as she tried to fight back tears. A smile slowly worked its way on to Knuckles face as he rubbed his arm.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but my weapon just didn't fire. I didn't mean to scare you" He said calmly. She took a big breath and walked away trying to calm herself down.

Sonic put his gun away and turned to talk to Rouge when he saw the fox. His eyes widened as he cried "Tails! What are you doing here?"

Knuckles and Rouge jumped and looked to see what Sonic was talking about when they realize that the small fox Rouge saved looked a lot like Tails.

"Um, my name is Jake, and thank you for saving my life." He said in a voice that was freakishly similar to that of Tails. Just then they all heard someone calling out his name, it was another fox. She was about the same age as Sonic; she had brown fur and dark eyes. She had on a black shirt and tan shorts, her brown hair tied back in a short ponytail. Sonic felt like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw her. "FIONA!"

She stopped and stared at the blue hedgehog and his friends, then said "My name is Cassy and I'm looking for my little brother."

"Hey Cassy!" Jake cried happily, running to her.

"Oh Jake, thank goodness you're alright." Cassy said softly

"They saved me." Jake said as he pointed to the band of heroes.

"Thank you for helping him and for saving our people. Thanks to you they all got away in time." She said gratefully.

"Hey no big, we do this all time. We were wondering if you –"Sonic was cut off by a strange noise off in the distance. Cassy's eyes filled with fear and she grabbed hold of Jake and Sonic.

"Come with me, we can talk more in a safer place." Sonic nodded at her and followed her. Knuckles quickly touched his finger to the middle of his board and watched as it rapidly folded itself back into a square. He shoved it into his pack and ran after the others into the woods.

**XXX**

They all followed Cassy deep into the woods till they came to two older foxes standing in front of an underground passage way. The guards stepped aside to let the group pass. They walked down the stairs to long a hallway lit with torches; the smell of wet mold filled their noises. They walked in silence as the hall turned this way and that way and down till they came to a large stone door. Cassy went up to it and knocked on it in a rhythmic code, slowly the door open wide enough for them to walk inside, the door closed right as the last of them walked through. Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles were lost for words when they saw the huge underground room they entered. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, and there was a large group of caves all around big enough for three large families to fit in comfortably. In the middle was a large bon fire surrounded by some of the people they saved and other people. In front of the fire stood four elderly animals, one was a grey mouse with a white mustache and a long grey robe, the second was a white rabbit who wore a long plain purple dress and a golden pendent. The third was a black mole with glasses wearing a dark blue robe. The last was a brown fox with a long grey beard and a grey shawl over his shoulder. He used a cane to step forward and speak in a strong voice that echoed all over the great hall.

"Greetings, my fellow citizens of the world once known as paradise. I am pleased to see that four out of the eight tribes have made it to our safe house. Soon all of the eight tribes of our world will come together and our new ruler and guardian of the enchanted rings will be revealed. With their power they will over throw the dark lord who has plagued our world with darkness and death and bring back the light. The people of my village are thankful to the band of heroes who came to our aid and helped us escape. This is the first time that we have not lost any lives in our long journey to get here, so thank you." The elder fox stepped back and followed the other elders to one of the caves.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles asked.

Jake ran off to play with the other children from the other tribes, Cassy turned to answer Knuckles' question when four guards approached them. Sonic noticed that each guard seemed to represent the different tribes.

"Miss Cassy, your grandfather and the other elders have requested that you and the newcomers meet with them, now." Said the guard from Cassy's tribe. He was tall, muscular fox with sliver fur.

"Okay Orton, lead the way." Cassy replied. She looked over her shoulder and nodded for the rest of the gang to fellow. Sonic walked beside her and began to question her.

"So is your grandfather that old fox?"

"Yes, his name is Aaron. His is the leader of my people." Cassy replied quietly.

"So, why are all these people gathering here and what was your grandfather talking about?" Sonic continued to ask

She looked down at the ground not sure how to answer his question and said softly. "I think my grandfather can explain the situation better than I can."

Though he was dying to ask to most important thing in his mind Sonic decided not to ask anymore questions.

**XXX**

The four elders sat against a cushioned wall at the back of one of the caves. In front of them was spread of fruits, vegetables, rice, fish, and sweets. Two of the guards pulled opened a curtain to let Cassy and the newcomers in, the two guards stayed outside while Orton and a mole went in.

"Ah, welcome our honored guest, please sit down and help yourself. I owe you a lot for helping my people escape those terrible machines."

"You're welcome sir, we are glad we could help." Rouge said softly, trying to ignore Knuckles and Sonic, who were stuffing their faces with food. Cassy couldn't help but giggle as she started pouring tea for everyone.

"You are not from around here are you?" The mouse inquired.

"No, we're not. My Name is Rouge the Bat, the red one is Knuckles the echidna and the blue one is-"

"Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said with a thumb up and a grin.

The elders chuckled as both Rouge and Knuckles rolled their eyes, the rabbit wiped away a tear and cleared her voice, "Uhm, we are Maxis the Mouse, Neil the Mole, Aaron the Fox and I am Silica the Rabbit. Tell us where you are from and what your business is."

Rouge told them everything from Amy's disappearance to Eggman's and Tails predictions. They all sat and listened until Rouge stopped speaking; they all looked at each other and nodded. Neil motioned to his guard and whispered some thing to him. Rouge looked at Sonic and Knuckles who just shrugged their shoulders. When the mole stopped whispering the guard stood up and left the room, and came back with a large bundle. Neil took it from his guard and nodded his thanks; he then placed the bundle down and unwrapped it reveling a book. He glanced over at Aaron and motioned to him to begin. Aaron took a sip of water and smacked his lips, and began to speak in a story teller's voice their tale.

**I swear I was going to mention Amy in this chapter but it didn't feel like the right time. There will be love and romance, but first we need chaos and mystery. By the way I tried a chili dog from Pink's last week and I must say it was pretty good. Anyways, please don't forget to review pleases. Now working on next chapter, so let's hope Amy feels like appearing in it. ^_^ peace!**


	12. Chapter 12 Legend

**I know it's been a while but it is finally here.**

**What will Sonic and his friends discover and will Amy finally make an appearance. **

**Read and find out! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh and thank you to everyone who had review the last chapter!**

Legend and a New Friend

"Long ago, when there was nothing but beauty and peace a dark figure appeared and slowly started to cause chaos. No one knows exactly where this figure came from, but it started to fill the people's hearts with greed and hate. Out of the twenty tribes that once existed only eight tribes found a way to keep the evil out of their hearts. However ten warriors from one of the twelve fallen tribes managed to escape. The leader of this band was named Andreus and they went in search of the Enchanted Rings. When they found the rings they gathered all eight tribes right here in these caves and asked to be given each tribe's Power Stone. Each tribe was given the task to care for their Power Stones and in return they would be blessed with prosperity. The twelve other Power Stones could not be near the negative energy the people gave off and disappeared leaving them lost in darkness. Our ancestor's tribes were the only tribes that agreed to give their Power Stones to Andreus. The rings absorbed the stones and allowed Andreus to use their power and defeat the Dark Figure. Half of our world went back to normal but half did not. The other tribes could not find their Power Stones and were forced to live in the darkness. Over the years, most of the lost tribes died off. They were not allowed to enter our part of the world as punishment, the only way they could was if they could find their Power Stone. Andreus tried to give back the stones but could not for fear that they would fall into the wrong hands and be lost as well. So he was appointed by the eight tribes as ruler over our land of light and guardian of the Enchanted Rings. The job was passed down to his kind, but they slowly died off over the decades. The last ruler and guardian died thirty-five years ago, a new dark figure appeared and tried to take the rings. Caelin, the great-great-great granddaughter of Andreus was only nineteen and fought with all her might but it was no use. Fearful that the New Dark Figure would take the Enchanted Rings she sent them away. One of those ring must have enter your world with the Power stones in it. The dark figure stabbed her and left her for dead, and began to take over our land. I was the one who found Caelin slowly dying; I was twenty-two when it happened. She whispered to me that not all was lost; she dreamed that her grandchild would be the one to restore order to our whole world and that visitors from another world would help them. Before she passed she gave me my ancestors Power Stone, we have traveled ever since to prevent the dark figure from finding it. A while ago the earth started to change very slowly, signaling that it was time to come here and prepare for our champion." Aaron stopped with a smile and took a cup of water that Silica offered him. Neil had opened the book and saved the pages he was looking for. While Aaron took a break from speaking, Neil showed the pages to Sonic and his friends. They were lost for words when they saw the pictures in the book. The pages had some type of unreadable writing, and three drawings of a bat, an echidna and a hedgehog.

"As you can see, Caelin was right and everything is coming together as it should." Silica said reservedly.

"But what does this have to do with Amy?" Sonic asked worriedly

"Amy?" Silica questioned, raising her brow.

"The girl who disappeared from our world; the one we're looking for." Rouge replied for Sonic

"Her role in this situation is unknown to us." The mole said in a low whisper.

"What do you mean unknown?" Knuckles asked feeling unsure about the whole thing.

The mole glanced over at the other elders; Silica looked like she did not want to continue the discussion, but both Maxis and Aaron nodded. Neil flipped through a few more pages and showed them to the others. The right side of the page was blank, while the left side page showed three hedgehogs surrounded by waves of power. The writing in this page was definitely not readable by anyone in the room.

"As you can see, this is how the new guardian will appear. At least we think that's how it will happen." Maxis explained with caution. Sonic opened his mouth to ask again how Amy was involved in all of this when Neil turned the page. The image made Sonic choke on his words, Knuckles spit out the water he just happened to swallow at that moment and Rouge leaned back with her hand over her face sighing, "Oh boy."

**XXX**

"Ouch! That stings!" Cried a black lemur as he pulled his arm away from his nurse. His cries echoed around the cave.

"Well, it's going to sting a bit, but it's important that I clean your wound before I bandage it up. You don't want to catch a infection do you?" A pink hedgehog asked sternly.

"You know she's right Pat, so stop being a baby." Huffed a green hawk who was sitting across from them, resting against the wall of the cave. On the other side of the hawk was a brown bear, slowly cooking some fish he caught over a small fire. He just sat there not wanting to get into the fight that was slowly brewing between Pat the lemur and Jay the hawk.

"Whose being a baby! I'm just saying that this stuff stings." Pat yelled at Jay, Amy just continued with her work, she was use to this kind of behavior from being around Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow.

"You wouldn't have gotten that wound if you had been more careful during our last mission." Jay scoffed.

"If you hadn't set off the alarm before Gus over here disabled it I wouldn't have had this little accident." Pat snapped back, Amy jerked the bandage around Pat's arm making him wince. Pat looked down at her wondering why she had done it when it occurred to him and glance over at Gus the bear. His ears were down as he poked at the firewood with a stick and grumbled wearily "Their codes and wiring are just getting trickier and trickier, I thought I could do it in three minutes instead of five. I guess that means I caused you to get hurt Pat, I'm sorry."

"Nah, Gus it was my bad. I should have check with you first before I went in that place with guns blazing." Jay said sitting up and putting a hand on the bear's shoulder.

"Yeah, what he said." Pat said smiling, Amy shoved him and Pat replied with a "What!"

Amy burst into laughter with Gus and Jay joining in. Pat joined in too and when he stopped he gave Jay a thumbs up and asked "Are we cool?"

Jay wiped a tear way from his eye and returned the gesture and replied "Yeah, we're cool." Amy Smiled as she remembered how Sonic would do the same thing with Knuckles, and how he would grin as he did it.

It felt like such a long time ago when she came to this strange world, alone. Then she ran into some trouble with a very scary robot. Amy never liked spiders, and to come up against a mechanical version of one that was as big as her house with eight red eyes, and legs that hissed with giant pistons compressing whenever it moved was too much for her. She ran as fast as she could but the thing followed her with intensity, tearing down trees and hissing. She couldn't stop to bring out her hammer and she had no idea where she was running to. Unfortunately she came to a large stone wall and had no other way to go. She snapped her fingers for her hammer just as the robotic spider appeared through the trees, pinching its pinchers madly. The thing lunged at her, Amy swung her hammer and swatted the spider to one side. She tried to run again but the robot got up fast and shot a webbed rope that wrapped around her legs. Amy fell forward and lost her grip on her hammer. She let out a scream as the robot pulled her closer to it, she snapped again and another hammer appeared in her hand. Amy turned over to her back and lifted the hammer over her head and threw it at the spider's head. Now, completely annoyed with its victim, one of its eyes shot out a red laser beam to the ground and slowly brought it closer to Amy. She tried to move out of the way, but it was no use and she screamed again. Suddenly, Amy felt someone putting their arms around her from behind and lifting her so that the laser beam cut the web-rope and then she felt the two of them vanish, just like Shadow would do with a chaos emerald.

Amy could feel air passing by fast and her heart beating wildly just like it would when Sonic would carry her as he ran at his top speed. The sensation of the speed and air forced her to keep her eyes closed, but she was dying to find out who had found and saved her. Was it Shadow or Sonic? All her senses were telling her it was Sonic but some how she felt it wasn't. Finally the unknown hero set her down on top of a ledge above the robotic spider, before Amy could see who it was they were gone in a flash. Amy heard fighting below her so she leaned over to look to see what was happening. Amy saw electricity swirl all around the machine's body and a blur appearing here and there, she stared hard at it to see if she could make out the color. Then the spider kicked out a leg hitting the warrior and sending him flying into a tree. Amy's mouth fell open when she saw who it was lying on the ground, eyes closed and not moving. The robotic spider gave out one last hiss and fell to the ground, Amy saw a strange green liquid pour out onto the ground from the robot. She than saw the liquid gathering in one place forming a slug like thing, its rounded top acted as a head and it looked around eyeless for its victim.

"Get up!". Amy cried. The thing curled its head around and looked at Amy, she felt shivers down her spine as it just sat there watching her. The green slug curled its head around again to see who she was yelling at and made up its mind.

"NO!" Shouted Amy as she watched the slug oozed its way to the unconscious hero. She had no real idea what the ooze was capable of, but something told her that stuff mustn't touch anything. She stood up and quickly snapped for her hammer one last time and leaped off the edge, her hammer over her head. As she fell through the air she felt an odd energy flow through her body, she felt it coming from her chest and raising to her arms. The only thing she could compare the felling to was static, like when you rubbed your head against a balloon and all your hair starts to rise. Amy could feel this 'static' build and build inside, till she felt it relesh as she brought the hammer down hard on the slug. Like a static shock she felt the electric energy leave her body and zap the slug. The boy slowly opened his eyes at that moment and watched in amazement as the green ooze changed from green to grey, then it exploded. Amy dropped to her hands and knees, her hammer spilt in two rolled away from her. The boy rushed to see if she was all right, she looked up at him and smiled, then blacked out.

"Sugar? Are you okay there?" Gus asked worriedly.

"Sugar, what's up?" Pat said looking at Amy. Amy realized that she was daydreaming and shake her head and finished tying Pat's bandage.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad that we didn't come out empty handed, that's all. There all done." Amy replied, gently patting Pat's arm. Jay snorted and grinned.

"Yeah, just wait till Eros finds out that we have another Power Stone." Jay said coolly.

"We have Sugar here to thank for that, if she didn't take out those robots in time I don't think we would have made it out." Gus said proudly.

When Amy woke up after her battle with the green slug Gus was the first one she met. He smiled at her and asked if she was feeling better. After she replied "yes" Gus commented on how her pink fur reminded him of candy or was it someone called Candy? Amy was never sure, all she knew is that from that day on Gus referred to her as "Sugar" and the whole gang followed his lead, saying that "Sugar" suited her. Amy had to admit that she liked the nickname, it made her feel part of the group. She especially liked it when a certain member called her by that name, she jumped as soon as that thought entered her mind. All three guys looked at her, Jay was about to ask if she was really okay when a smirk spread over his face.

"Hey there beautiful! I've been lonely without you." Jay said smoothly

"You'll feel even lonelier if you flunk your mission" A white bat with crystal blue eyes replied. She was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black leather pants. Her black ankle boots clicked as she entered the cave.

"Pat the one who almost flunked it, babe." Jay said walking over to her.

"You set off the alarm you jerk!" Screamed Pat.

"Don't worry Ginger, Sugar here helped us out. The Power Stone is right in this box." Gus said calmly, pointing to metal box next to him.

"I knew we could count on you Amy. Good job!" Only Ginger called Amy by her name. She said it was so that Amy wouldn't forget her real name, whatever that meant. Ginger raised an eye brow at Jay, who just laughed nervously. When Amy first met the group she couldn't get over how much Jay looked like Jet and how Ginger looked like Rouge. What made it even more weird was that they were married, Knuckles would have a heart attack and Sonic would happily die laughing.

"So do I still get a kiss from my lovely wife." Jay said hopefully.

"I guess so." Ginger said, putting her arms around Jay.

"PDA!" Yelled Pat as Gus chuckled and carefully removed the fish from the fire. The couple ignored the lemur and leaned in for a long passionate kiss. Amy looked away blushing, _yeah, it was too weird_. Someone else entered the cave and she felt her stomach flutter as her pulse raced. _Okay Amy, remember, he looks like Sonic, but he is not Sonic. Sounds like Sonic, is not Sonic. Acts like Sonic, well, okay he really doesn't act like Sonic which is good...because he's not Sonic!_

"Sugar?" Said an all too familiar voice that sent shivers all up Amy's spine. She turned to face those olive green eyes that she knew so well and breathlessly said "Hello Eros, welcome back." The blue hedgehog smiled and sat next to her as Gus passed plates around.

**XXX**

"Is this after or before the guardian is found?" Rouge asked Maxis.

"We are not sure; this book is filled with the predictions of guardians past. Some have come true and others have not. One or both could happen, but Caelin was not the first to make these predictions, two others have predicted this as well." Silica answered.

Rouge looked at the pictures again, and then glanced over at Sonic who was just staring down at the table. Knuckle was cleaning himself off with a towel Cassy handed him. A smirk spread across Rouge's face, she stood up and said very casually, "Well, this was all very interesting but we have to go find our friend now. We're on a time scheduled you see."

"You're not going to help us?" questioned Aaron suspiciously.

"No, we're not." Rouge said flatly

"We're not?" Knuckles looked at Rouge then looked over at Sonic, who didn't seem to hear what Rouge just said. "Well, if that's the case thanks for the meal and everything." Knuckles said standing up and headed for the exit with Rouge following.

"What do we have to do?" Sonic said not looking up from the table. Everyone snapped their attention to him. Rouge put her hands on her hips and cried "You can't be serious Sonic, there is no way we are getting involved in this. We're here to find Amy and get back to our world, remember?"

"Come on Rouge, we have two and half months to do it in. We have plenty of time." Sonic said pleadingly.

"Actually you have one week. All eight tribes must be here with their Power Stones. According to the Book of Predictions the guardian will appear on the night of the new moon. By the way the sky has been changing, it should happen next week."

"How did you even know what day it is if there is no day or night?" Rouge asked curiously. Aaron motioned to Rouge to look at the book. She turned her head impatiently to Neil who had flipped to a page with some sort of calendar of the sky. Neil then pointed to a spot in the calendar and said in his quite voice "We are here and the new moon will appear here."

"So what does this information mean to us?" Rouge asked flatly.

"It means that our time is slowing down and going back to normal. Haven't you wondered why our sky is purple and not blue?" Aaron said slowly

"I just thought it was a new dimension thing." Knuckles commented sheepishly.

"Hmm, well it's not. Ever since Calien lost the Power Stones our time began to speed up, causing both the sun and moon to travel faster, so fast that the colors of day, night, sunrise and sunset have combined to purple. Now that the stones have returned to our world, thanks to your friend Amy, we will have day and night again." Aaron explained.

"Rouge," Cassy said speaking up, Rouge turned her cold glance over to the brown fox sitting to one side of the table.

"You mention having a time table, what did you mean by it?" Cassy asked curiously.

"According to a friend of ours one day here is equal to two minutes there. We have to return to our world in about two and half hours our time before we are stuck here for good." Rouge explained tiredly.

"Oh, well then that will be a problem. you see since our time is slowing down, in one week, our times will be in sync, your world, and ours. Which means you only have one week to find your friend." Cassy said as she scratched her head in thought_. That was something Tails would do when he explained something complicated_, thought Sonic as he watched Cassy speak. It was really weird to see a really smart Fiona and a childish Tails. _Wait. did she say one week and that we don't have two and half months! Man talk about cutting it close. We had better get started. _Sonic looked at Rouge and Knuckles who both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"We can do it." Sonic said bravely.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Rouge.

"She's right you know? You're fast but not that fast, Sonic." Knuckles said looking over his shoulder at the Hedgehog.

Sonic just turned around, grinned and said confidently "Hey, it's me we're talking about here remember the guy who saved the universe. I'll admit that it is a lot to do, even for me, but I know we can do it!"

"And what about Amy! We have to find her and so far it looks like there could be two of them." Rouge cried as she pointed at Cassy, who stepped away slowly.

"We will find her, plus, if I'm in this world Amy is bound to find me with that radar of hers." Sonic joked.

"He has a point there Rouge." Knuckles said chucking. "Finding Sonic is Amy's six sense."

"I still say that we just find the girl and get out" Rouge said giving up.

Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder and teased "Now, if you're too scared you can stay here and Sonic and I can go find Amy and save the planet."

"Oh sure, only if I stay here who will look after you while Sonic is saving the planet?" Rouge said slyly.

"What! You think I can't handle myself without you around?" Knuckles asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Rouge said grinning.

"Hey, guys can you do this later? We're on a time limit remember." Sonic said hoping to and avoid another fight. Knuckles huffed and walked back over to the table and sat next to Sonic not saying anything. Rouge sat down next to Knuckles, her grin still on her face. Sonic sighed gratefully and looked at Aaron.

Aaron smiled at them and spoke again, "Thank you. I understand your dilemma but the good news is that your mission will be simple. All you have to do is to find the other Power Stones and one of the enchanted rings. The other four tribes should be making their way here; they must get here safely so that we may gain their permission to use them."

"Wait, so each tribe controls the power of the Power Stones?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, anyone can use them but to use the greater power inside each stone the leader of that tribe must give their permission. We already have one stone which I will give to you Sonic, with my permission." Aaron said handing over the rounded amber color stone to Sonic "Neil's and Maxis's Power Stones have not been found yet, but Silica's has and she gave it to the leader of a small band of rebels. They helped Silica and her people from certain death, the leader of this band is called Eros. Find him and they will help you. Maxis managed to find one of the enchanted rings on their journey here; we'll keep it safe here."

"Sounds like a plan, so any idea where we can find this Eros?" Sonic asked

"Rumor has it that he and his band were last seen in the black mountains." Neil said softly.

"Great, any idea where that is." Rouge asked sarcastically.

"I can take you there."

They all looked at Cassy who stood up and walked over to Rouge. Aaron sighed and said "Your mother won't like it."

"She'll understand, beside they need someone as guide. Please grandfather, I want to help." Cassy pleaded. Silica put her hand on Aaron's knee and gave him an encouraging smile. Aaron sighed "Very well, Cassy will show you the way. She is very resourceful and a great inventor."

"I'm sure Cassy will be a great help to us." Sonic said winking at her. Cassy blushed and nodded.

"So you're an inventor, huh?" Knuckles said looking over at Cassy.

"Yes, I am." Cassy replied

"Would you mind looking at something for me?" Knuckles asked as he reached in his pack for the broken e-weapon.

**So tell me what you think, I hope it was not too confusing. Thank you to my editor for helping me straightening out a few things. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Listen to the Heart?

**AHHHHH! I can't belive its been so long since I updated this story! But I finially did!:)**

**I edited the story myself so sorry if there are mistakes. So sorry for the wait! **

**Now on with the show!**

XXXXXXX

Listen to the Heart?

"A piece of cake you said" cried Rouge as she flew through the air dodging the beams of enemy's laser. "We can save two worlds in one week." She continued as she did a spin kick at a large robot, Knuckles quickly came up be hide her and threw an electric grenade in the hole Rouge's kick had made. "Two days of fighting our way out of that god forsaken forest and we are still getting nowhere to finding Amy or saving this world." She finished saying as she grabbed Knuckles and flew to safety as the robot exploded in show of lights and heat. The ooze could be seen wiggling its way out of its metal trap but the heat and electricity did its job and baked it till it could move no more. Knuckles let go of Rouge's hands landing softly on the ground. He marveled at the site, four tree size robot burning away among what was left of a caravan. The people slowly appear from behind whatever they could find to hide, Sonic zoomed next to Knuckles grinning and giving a thumps up at the job well done. Knuckles just smirked at him as Rouge joined the group with her hands on her hips. "Just look at you two idiots, smirking and grinning away while our home is being torn apart." Rouge said coldly.

"Ah come on Rouge, we got plenty of time." Sonic said calmly.

"FIVE DAYS!" Rouge shouted causing same of the small children to cry and other to hide again.

"Easy there batgirl, you just cause some of the natives to cry." Knuckle teased as he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly message them. Rouge just closed her eyes and took a big breath. Knuckle calmly explained that Cassy had said that the people they just saved may know of a short cut not far from where they were and that they should be at the base of the mountains they need to get to by the next day. Sonic stood nervously as Knuckles talked to Rouge when Cassy called his name. Thankful at the chance to get away from the uncomfortable situation, he quickly and quietly slipped away from them. Cassy was standing next to an old black ram with two of his grandsons at his side. "Thanks for the save Cassy. Rouge is getting very worried about our little time problem."

"Well, I got some great new for her then, the elder Ruma know a shortcut that will make our trip to the black mountains faster." Cassy explained happily.

"That's great. We could really use the help especially since the sky seems to be getting darker." Sonic replied.

"Oh it is the least I could do for saving my people, these are trouble times and not many people are willing to act to aid the helpless. Beside the mountains was our home till…" The old ram sighed; one of his grandsons put his hand on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Sonic saw this and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry sir, I promise you that I will do my best to get things back to normal."

"Thank you." Was all the elder could say as he held back tears. The grandson guided his grandfather away and the older one stayed to give Sonic and Cassy the directions to the short cut.

"Thanks hon, I need that." Rouge said calmly as she out a small breath of air. "Anytime, that was some fancy flying you were doing back there." Knuckles answer smoothly, Rouge just smiled back at him for a moment. That smile however quickly faded as she turned away. "Oh, Knuckles what did we get ourselves in to this time? I hate losing my cool like that, especially when I need to be at my best."

"Well you're right about fighting our way out the forest, this place is just crawling with robots. We can't deal with them the same way we always have with that that stuff in them. But we will get through it, find Amy, save the day and go on with our lives again." Knuckles said as he stepped closer to her. Rouge glanced over her shoulder and blushed not realizing that he was so close to her. "Back to the way things were huh?" She said tilting her head to one side. Knuckles wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, Rouge could see that he was blushing too. "Well, maybe not exactly, I hope." He said as his gaze slowly meet her eyes, the tint of pink on his face darken.

In all the time that she had know him he had never been this composed around her, warning bells where sounding off in her head. Yes, they would cuddle and share a kiss or two, but it was mostly playful banter. They were both hot heads, stubborn, and yes maybe a little shall we say, smug. They were perfect and imperfect together, they both knew that. This is why they never committed to each other. Think of it as 'friends with benefits' both emotionally and psychically. It was unsaid understanding, he wouldn't dare cross that unspeakable line. Would he?

"Knuckles?" Rouge started but was suddenly silence by his lips. For once she gave in fully to her passion for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His heart felt like it was going to explode by the way she was kissing him. No, he had no intention of letting things to go back to the way they were. As much as he hated to admit it he need her, she was defiantly the type of girl that could keep up with him. Not only keep up with him but surpass him without breaking a sweat and look good doing it. Knuckles knew he really was no good at being the romantic type, but if there was ever a good time to step up now would be the time. They will make it work, after all he loved her and that was all that keep him from going mad sometimes. They parted slowly, Rouge sighed wishing that it could have lasted a bit longer.

"Rouge?" Knuckles said also in a whisper.

"Yes?" Rouge reply not looking into his eyes.

"Rouge I know that we, that is.."

"Hey guys! " Sonic shouted in the distance. Knuckles and Rouge just stood there as reality came back to them. Rouge walked away, her head held a little low than usual, not to low, that just wouldn't be Rouge. She walked a few steps before stopping. "Come on Knuckles, we got to get going if we want a life to go back to." She continued to walk, not looking back.

Knuckles cures under his breath for not being quick enough, for not being strong enough to do what he should have done a long time ago. However she was right, this will have to wait. He smiled to himself as he ran to catch up to her.

XXXXXXXX

"Well, what's the news? Did they know a short cut?" Knuckles asked gruffly, still annoyed that a certain blue hedgehog had just killed, unknowingly, what was supposed to be the most important moment in his life.

"Yep and that's not all mister grumpy-fist. Ta-da!" Sonic said triumph fully as he held out another power stone.

"That's two down and six more to go!" Sonic said happily as look from Rouge to Knuckles. Rouge smile as she took it out of Sonic's hand. Knuckles and Sonic looked at her very carefully, Rouge was retried thief, but old habits die hard. Cassey ran up to them to tell them that they were all set to go, but stopped when she saw the way they were looking at the Rouge. "Is everything all right? " She asked nervously.

"Never better" Rouge said smoothly as she handed the stone back to Sonic. "Now let's get the rest of those stones and end this thing."

Xxxxxxx

Amy was calmly basking in the warm sun light, her thoughts were far from her troubles. A soft smile rested naturally on her face as the thought of Sonic found its way into her mind. Ah, yes how could she not think of the way his eyes had looked at her, just like the way she always dreamed they would, full of love and desire. "If only it could have lasted longer." She sighed. Just then, she though she heard someone calling her name, and the voice, it sounded so much like..

"Sonic." Amy whispered, she sat straight up and looked around in the flower cover field that she was in. Again the voice echoed through the field calling her name. "Sonic! I'm here! Where are you!" Amy cried out joyfully. Once more the voice called out, the wind slowly picked up and the sun started to retreat be hide dark clouds. "Wait!" Amy stood up and whirled around desperately trying to find the owner of the voice, hoping it would be him. "Wait! Sonic! I'm here, please wait for me! Tell me where you are! Sonic!"

As if hearing the desperation in the young girl the voice called out clearly and apparently above her. "Sugar." Amy looked up at the sky as a claps of thunder send her from her sleep. When Amy woke she meet a pair of enchanting olive green eyes looking at her. Her heart raced at the site of these eyes and before her mind could catch up she whispered "Sonic?"

"Sugar, are you okay?" Sugar? It was not him. Oh, how her heart fell as she fought back tears of frustration and disappointment. She turned away not answering the boy's question.

"Sugar?" Eros tried again, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I was just startle that's all." Amy replied stiffly.

"I'm sorry for waking you but you fell asleep outside the cave again." Eros pointed out.

"Oh! Oh my, I must have just dosed off without realizing it!" Amy exclaimed as she stood up fast. Eros just chuckled as he also stood up. "It's no big deal. I just didn't want you to get sick, plus if enemies are out there you'll be pretty easy to spot."

"I would be, wouldn't I? I'm sorry, I didn't think of that." Amy said looking down, feeling awful for her carelessness. "Eh" Eros shrugged as he put a blanket over Amy's shoulders "The alarms Gus put around the mountain should have went off if anyone or thing was lurking around here. Come on let's get you inside, you're as cold as ice."

Amy smiled at his kindness, and nodded. Eros was this world's version of Sonic, but with some major differences. One for instance was that this Sonic was calm and thought things through. Another was that he wasn't nearly as brash as Sonic was, modesty was this guy's middle name. But the major difference was that he didn't seem to have any need or want for speed. Calm, modest and slow? On any normal day people would think that he was afflicted with some major virus. Still this did not make the blue hedgehog any less attractive, inside he was his own person but outside he looked exactly the same. Plus there was no doubt that he too was a courageous leader. Amy shook her head to get rid of thoughts in her head. _"Is not Sonic. Is not Sonic. Is not Sonic. Heart don't be fooled! You love how Sonic is cocky and always on the go." _Amy told herself.

"So," Eros said, bring her inner battle to a stop. "Why were you out there anyways, this has to be the fifth time this week you fell asleep like that." _Crap! _"How do you know that?" Amy asked, hoping to avoid answering the question. "Gus." He replied "he felt a little worn out and asked me to make sure you didn't stay out there too long. According to Pat and Jay, Gus has bringing you in, his very protective of you."

Amy had no idea that the kind bear had been doing this for her, but she did remember waking up and wondering when she went to sleep in her bed. "Gus is a really good guy and a great friend." Amy sighed happily.

"Yes he is, but that doesn't answer my question." Amy didn't know why she was so reluctant to tell him about the possibly that his counterpart could be somewhere in this world looking for her.

"Are you expecting anyone?" _Darn it!_

"Yeah, actually I am." Amy finally admitted. "I don't know why they are taking so long to find me, but I know that they must be doing everything they can." Eros nodded in understanding, then asked something that made Amy stopped dead in her tracks. "Is it anyone special that you are waiting for?"

"Yes." Amy said blushing.

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that! Well at least I don't think it's that serious yet! I'm mean, were just friends. I mean, sure the last time we were together it seemed serious. I guess I don't know. " Amy said blushing madly as the blue hedgehog grinned at her. "_Oh no! Not the grin! Anything but that!" _She thought when she finally shut-up. "Just friends huh?" He lean against the wall and folded his arms, as if he was planning for this to be a long conversation. "Somehow I don't think you really see yourself just being friends with this.."

"Guy!" Amy yelled.

"Hey, I'm just being open mind here." Eros said laughing, then asked "Well, am I right?"

Amy sighed, leaned against the wall and decided to just spill out her guts to him. It was nice in a way, nice and weird to be spilling her guts to totally stranger who happen to like just like the boy of her dreams. She however gave him the short version and ten minutes later, when she finished they just stood there looking at each other. Amy was prepare to hear him say that she was the most insane person he had ever meet, but he didn't. Instead he asked a question that got Amy a little riled up. "What kind name is Sonic?"

"A very good name!" Amy said crossing her arms and turning away.

"Sorry, I don't want to make you angry, I just think it's a odd name." he said honestly.

"For your information, Sonic is a perfect name for him, it suites him."

"Why, may I ask"

Amy turned to look at him but to her surprise he was not there. She turned to her left only to find that he was right next to her, his nose almost touching hers. Amy could feel her cheeks burning up, swallowing hard "Be..because Son-sonic is the fastest thing alive." She answer as she moved a little from him. "Really?" He said changeling her.

"Really, really" Amy said feeling a little more confidently.

"Faster than anything alive?'

"Faster, than Fast!"

"Faster than a speeding bull-it?"

"Any day!"

"Faster than the speed of light?"

"Quicker than quick!"

"Then sound?"

"Why do you think we call him Sonic! Look there is nothing in the whole wide world that he can't out run, not obstacle he can't pass, or an enemy he can't beat." Amy said passionately as her heart over flow with emotion. She stare at Eros, almost daring him to contradict her. Eros close his eyes than sighed, making Amy wonder if she had said too much. He then reached for her hand and said "Come on, it's getting late, Gus will have my head if he knew I kept you up all this time."

Amy was stun but said nothing. She just let him pull her down the long hallway that leaded to where their base was. When they approach the door he let go of her hand and pushed in the code, making the door slide open. They walk into the meeting room or the "hang-out" as Pat liked to call it. The rest of the gang were all in their rooms sleeping. Amy rubbed her arm as she started to go to where her room was "Good Night Eros and thanks for getting me."

"Hey, no problem and thanks for opening out like that to me. And Amy?"_ Did he just say my name? Was it him that I heard in the dream?_ Amy whirled around looking at him curiously, again her confuse heart beamed with joy. Eros did not face her but kept his back to her.

"Yes?"

"This Sonic guy may be faster than fast, but if you ask me he was really slow to figure out that he had some as special as you at his side." _Why would he say something like that? He doesn't even know Sonic or me. _Amy wished that she could see the expression on his face, but he turn around and winked at her. "Sweet dreams Sugar!" And without another word walked straight to his room.

Amy stood in the hang-out for a moment than went to her room and fell on her bed. "Please hurry Sonic! I know you're out there somewhere out there. I miss you so much, everyone has been so kind to me, but it's not the same. I know he's not you, no matter how much he may look or sometimes act like you, I know!" Amy slowly striped out her clothes tills she had nothing on but her bra and panties. She crawled under her sheets and said good night to all her friends faraway. As she closed her sleepy eyes, her thoughts raced to the blue hedgehog, wishing her good night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So tell me what you think and next part will be up soon. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Dare to Dream

**Oh yeah! Next chapter is up! And I actually have a story line, so I shouldn't have any more writers block! I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who asked about this story! **

Dare to Dream

Amy was walking down a long path, dressed in clothes she had on before and was carrying her little basket. As she neared her destination a song began escaping her lips. Her singing did not feel forced instead it flowed freely as she walked on the moon light path. The trees seemed to be floating by her leading her to an open field of glowing yellow flowers. Fireflies blinked happily over the meadow, moving to the rhyme of Amy's song. There was a point when Amy realized that it was just a dream, but the song coming from her spoke to her so much she did not fight it. At the edge of the meadow she set her basket down and removed her shoes, her singing stopping for a moment. She then ran out into the meadow and burst into song once again. She felt all her passion flowing out of her like a river. Closing her eyes, she began moving gracefully, losing herself in the music, not hearing that someone else was with her. The fireflies scattered away as he moved through the flowers. Amy felt her song coming to an end, the world around her seem to be spinning as she danced. The figure stopped walking and watched the pink hedgehog dance, moving closer to him.

When the last note left her pink lips, she fell backwards into his strong arms. Amy's eyes flew open and turn to see who had caught her. Before she could see his face the person pressed his lips against hers. Amy closed her eyes, embracing the kiss as she relaxed into his body. The stranger deepen the kiss as a warm wind pasted by, blowing all the petals off the flowers. The song that Amy was singing began playing lightly in the wind. Amy pulled away from the kiss to see who this mysterious stranger was. Another gust of wind moved through the field as Amy meets a pair of olive green eyes. She felt her cheeks turning red as she stepped away from the blue hedgehog, his grip tighten around her hand so that she would not move too far back from him. His eyes looked at her with a warm longing, his smile was relaxed.

"You came for me?" she asked, her heart ready to pop!

"Of course, I will always come for you." he replied smoothly. Amy felt tears at the corner of her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. One more wind brushed by be hide her and another voice called out to her, making her heart freeze. "Amy?" She turned around to see another blue hedgehog looking at her with concern. Amy looked back and forth at the two hedgehogs, wondering what was going on. The hedgehog be hide her pulled her closer to him, the other looked down at her wrist than shrugged saying "Well if you think you'll be happier with him, see'ya."

Before Amy could say a word he was gone. She looked down at her wrist to see two golden bracelets with stones in them. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at them, not knowing why she was crying. She looked up again and was about to call out to the other hedgehog to came back when the other boy spun her around. Again their lips locked, Amy fought against him trying to break away. The ground beneath them began to shake causing Amy to hold on to him as their lips parted. "It's time." He whispered huskily in her ear.

The ground began splitting apart, the area were the two hedgehogs were on started to rise. Amy could see the forest falling into the earth, the meadow of flowers destroyed. She than heard someone calling out her name, she scanned the area and her eyes fell on a blue hedgehog jumping from one large rock to other. "Sonic!" she cried out, the speedy hero looked her way calling out "I'll be right there!"

The other hedgehog be hide her than turned her around and said slowly "All will be alright." Amy then felt herself being pushed of the mount and falling into the fire below. Her bracelets glowing brighter and brighter as an alarm sounded in her ears.

XXXXX

Amy woke up to the sound of a siren going off in her room; quickly she jumped out of bed to grab her clothes. Her strange dream was pushed out of her mind. When she rushed out in hall she saw Ginger coming her way. "What going on?" Amy asked as Ginger greeted her.

"Good you woke up, another tribe is being attacked. We must hurry." Ginger said as the set of running to the armory.

"What about Eros?" Amy asked as Ginger helped Amy strap on her gear.

"He went on ahead with Jay. He ask that you and I come for back up. Pat and Gus will hold down the fort." Ginger explained as she prepared her own gear. Pat than run into the room saying hurriedly "Come on guys that others need your help, it's the echidna tribe!"

"The echidnas! Come on Amy!" Ginger garb her hand and lend her to the transport room. Gus sat at the controls punching in coordinates; he nodded to Amy and Ginger as they stepped onto a platform. "I thought echidnas are very strong?" Amy stated as she glance over at Ginger, thinking of Knuckles.

"They are, but their numbers are few. And if those invaders kill the elder or take their power stone it's all over." Ginger said clenching her fist. Gus than pushed a button sending both fighters to the battle field.

XXX

Meanwhile…

Sonic and others had managed to make it to the short cut with no trouble at all. Cassy had said that they should be arriving at the base of the dark mountains in about two hours. Still Sonic was not pleased when Rouge suggested that they stop to rest for a bit. Knuckles, still mad at Sonic for ruining his moment with Rouge, and sided with her. Sonic, not being able to sleep, sat watching the camp. He felt sour that Rouge had tied a rope to his ankle so that he would not run off. He huffed as he stared down it, wishing that Rouge wasn't so good at knots and that the other end wasn't tied to her. No way was he going to wake her up and face her wrath. He value his life to much. He leaned his head back and sighed, thinking of Amy. Sonic hated thinking that she had been in this place for three months and hope that she could forgive for taking so long. "Please be ok Amy." Sonic mumbled to himself.

"You got to stop worrying" Sonic looked over to his right and saw Knuckles sitting down next to him "Amy's a strong girl and we'll find her soon."

"Yeah your right." Sonic and Knuckles sat for a while as Rouge and Cassy slept. "Hey knuxs, think you can…" "Not a chance, I'm not risking my life you." Knuckles chucked as Sonic glared at him, and then stood up fast. "Hey you hear that!" Knuckles looked up at Sonic confused. "Someone needs our help!" Sonic said as he dashed off, waking Rouge. Knuckles cursed and quickly cut the rope, Cassy woke up wondering what was going on as Rouge yelled insults at a fleeing Sonic.

Sonic raced through the tunnels, following his ears and came to a large opening. There were eight robots surrounding a small group of bees. Sonic could see the elder in the middle of the group being shield by his children. Before Sonic could jump in to help one of the robots exploded, falling backwards. The women in the group screamed as the gray muck showed itself and headed for them. "No!" Sonic yelled pulling out his e-gun and running to them. The robots turned their heads and moved to block Sonic's aim. The tribe of bees screamed and shouted as the goo launched itself at them, Sonic shot his gun at the robots bring down two. Before the muck could touch any of its victims an arrowed light was shot out of the darkness, turning the thing to dust. Sonic was beginning to wish the other would hurry up to help him out as he jumped to avoid the gray slugs, killing one. The last five robots began firing their laser at him; Sonic managed to hit the last slug but got burned by a laser and dropped his gun. Two of the robots self destructed releasing their goo. Sonic tried to get close enough to his gun, but the robots kept cutting him off. Then two arrows flew through the slugs sending an electric current coursing through their muck bodies. Sonic didn't ask any question about his save and kicked up his gun. He fired at the remaining robots and their goo. The tribe cheer as Sonic turned to ask if everyone was all right, but when he turned an arrow was pointed at his head. Sonic eyes widen and the crowd stop cheering. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he raised his hand up in surrender. Knuckles and the other finally made it to the scene only to have the shock of a life time.

XXXX

Amy was standing there, her weapon raised and amid at her opponent. Then without hesitation, fired, bringing them down. She began moving around her kill and fired again and again with swiftness.

XXXX

"Who are you? And what do you want with these people?" The girl asked coldly, not at all amused by Sonic's smile.

"Um Amy, can you..."

"Tell me you purpose!" The girl raised her voice as her bow tighten. Sonic let out a sigh and said I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the guy you chased very day since you were like eight and saved your life countless times. Remember?" When the girl did not reason or lower her arrow Sonic began to actually get nervous.

"Uh guys, help me out here." Sonic cried over his shoulder at Rouge and Knuckles.

"Why, you seem to handling it just fine." Knuckles remarked smirking. Rouge slap Knuckles on the arm and said "Isn't obvious Sonic! That's not Amy."

"Yeah I, kind of figure that one out!" Sonic yelled irritated at the lack of help. Cassy sigh and stepped forward to speak to the warrior.

"Please, as a representative of the Fox tribe and granddaughter of Aaron, I can assure you his means no harm." The girl lowered her bow slightly, and Sonic could breathe a lot easier knowing that his perfect face was not going to be shish kabob. The girl in front of him looked exactly like Amy, expect her quills were much longer and pulled in a pony tail. She had a more define muscles and her clothes, well let's just say that Sonic wonder if Amy could wear anything like that some day.

"What is the code of the fox tribe?" Asked the girl, not paying anymore attention to Sonic.

"Veritas Vos Liberabit." Upon hearing the words the girl put her arrow back in its place sling the bow over her shoulder. "My apologies granddaughter of Aaron. I was unaware that you were traveling when that full moon is so close."

"We are on a mission to retrieve all eight stone, ensure the safety of the other tribe and look for their friend." Cassy explained as she pointed to Sonic and the others.

"Well I must say I am glad to hear that so many people are will to help return our world to normal." Mumble the elder bee as he flew to get a better look at his and his people saviors. The pink girl smiled and bowed saying "I'm sorry Gregory, I did not mean you keep you wait. I just wait to be sure."

"Quite all right and thank you for your help." The Bee then flew over to Sonic and said bowing his head "And thank you Sonic the hedgehog, I hope that you find this Amy. I wish I could give you a stone, but a lad named Eros has informed me that he has found it."

"Eros? Have you seen him? Did he have a pink girl with him that looks like her?" Sonic asked as he pointed at the warrior girl. The old bee shook his head saying that a sparrow pasted the word to him and that he has never meet this Eros before. The Bee clan said their good-byes and set off once more through the tunnels. The Pink girl than walked over to Sonic, held out her hand and said smoothly "Shall we start over, my name is Candy."

Sonic grinned at her replying "Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge." The two nodded their heads at Candy who bowed her head. Candy than turned back to Sonic asking "What's this about a lost girl who looks like me?"

XXXX

**Next's chapter should be up soon! And you can count on see Amy in every Chapter now. Oh and by the way I edited myself, so yeah. Thanks for Reading and your thoughts are appreciated. **


End file.
